Shadows
by Mishcabe
Summary: Strigoi have attack St. Vladimir's. Something is attacking humans and all evidence points to the House of Night. Both schools retreat to their Alpine Resorts. Little did they know, they were going to run into each other and a whole chain of events unfold
1. Chapter One One Strigoi Attack Too Many

Chapter One – One Strigoi attack too many

"Rose this is ridiculous. Hand me the stake before you hurt someone." Dimitri Belikov, Guardian and now mentor commanded his only student, Rose Hathaway.

_She's scared and going to do something stupid._ He reminded himself as he stood in front of her, holding his hand out for the stake Rose was holding on tightly to. Not too long ago they'd been in the car to a Guardian legend's home. Now they were there, and it wasn't pretty. Someone had attacked and killed the entire Badicas Household. They knew who the culprit was as soon as Rose uncovered the stake. Strigoi.

Never before had they seen an attack this…brutal.

While waiting for other Guardians to arrive, Dimitri was trying to get the silver stake – only thing effective enough to kill or hurt a Strigoi enough – but it wasn't going to well. Rose was unusually stubborn.

"Rose. Give me the stake." He repeated.

"What if there are more." She demanded growling at him more harshly then she'd intended.

_She's scared._ He reminded himself calmly.

"Roza." He used the word that meant her name in Russian. He knew it had worked as soon as she'd relaxed.

Rose loved it when he called her that. Especially after what had happened when they'd been under Victor's lust spell.

Noticing she was thinking, Dimitri softly pulled the stake from her grasp.

"How could this have happened? They had Guardians." Rose asked after a few minutes of silence. She knew this was something she'd have to get used to seeing. Death came with the profession.

"They were probably attacked a few nights ago. The Strigoi attacked in a group with human's maybe. They're up to something. We need to know what _it_ is." He knew keeping things from her just made Rose angry.

"Will there be more attacks?" her voice seemed small as she asked.

"I don't know Roza." He answered softly.


	2. Chapter Two Wanted

**A/N: Hey guys. I didn't get to say hello in the last chapter. This is my first Vampire Academy/House of Night cross-over. The fanfic is set after Frostbite (Vampire Academy) and during Betrayed (House of Night). Please Read and leave some love at the end.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Chapter Two – Wanted

_This is Chera Kimiko with breaking news. Yet another teenager has been found dead, a few days after their disappearance. Brad Higeon's body was found not far from where he disappeared. The coroner determined he died from loss of blood caused by multiple lacerations. He was also drained of all blood. This is the way the vampyres feed but the House of Night has commented reassuring the general public that none of the students or staff had anything to do with the deaths. Police are still investigating. More news later at 10pm._

Neferet switched off the plasma TV, the students and staff had been told to watch.

"As you can see," she gestured gracefully to the TV. "We are in a little trouble. As a result of this, we are still planning our course of action. The decision made will be told to you in due course. Thank-you."

With that she swept out of the room, her black skirt billowing around the corner. Conversations about the recent events erupted all through the room.

Zoey Redbird and her group of friends; Stevie Rae, Damien, Erin and Shaunee were gazing at each other, stunned.

"What do you think Neferet will do?" Stevie Rae asked in her Okie accent that twanged slightly.

"I'm not sure. Has this ever happened before?" The group all looked at Damien who was the expert on everything. He spent a lot of his time studying and could remember everything. That's why he was so good to go to for advice.

"There are a few cases but rarely though; where a fledging will accidently kill a human because of bloodlust or to rebel but they don't kill then. Nothing like this has happened that I've read of." He explained, clearing his throat nervously.

"That bad if you haven't read it because-" Erin started.

"You've read basically everything." Shaunee finished.

Erin and Shaunee were known to the others as Twins but they weren't actually biological twins. More like Soul Twins. Erin was a blue eyed, blonde girl from Oklahoma and Shaunee was a café latte colored Jamaican-American from Connecticut.

"Okay ya'll be nice now." Stevie Rae scolded the Twins who just rolled their eyes. Zoey sat deep in thought.

"What if it wasn't a fledging?" she asked suddenly remembering what she'd seen last month.

A fledging was a human who had been Marked and was going through the change. Not everyone survived it because as soon as your body started rejecting the Change, there was no going back. You died.

"I don't know." Damien said.


	3. Chapter Three Decisions Made

**A/N: This chapter starts at St. Vladimirs before going to the House of Night.**

Chapter Three – Decisions Made

"It has been decided that all students shall be heading on a mandatory skiing trip in Idaho at our ski resort for a sort of holiday. Family is welcome should they wish to attend."

Headmistress Kirova announced at an entire school assembly a few days after the savage Strigoi attack.

"This is going to be _awesome_!" Rose's friend Mason Ashford declared bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Besides the fact we're going because the Badicas were murdered." Rose was still having trouble comprehending the malicious attack that happened randomly.

Mason's smile faltered only for a second.

"Yeah that's not good. But at least I'll be able to kick your ass in skiing." He winked at her. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"In your dreams Mase." She scoffed.

"Well you wouldn't be skiing in my dreams." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Resisting the tempting urge to punch him, Rose gave him a flirty smile.

"As I said. Only in your dreams." She repeated before walking off, to find her best friend Vasilisa Dragomir or well known as Lissa. She was the last person in her Royal Family, which made her protection very high.

Rose found her easily with her boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Rose and he have a mutual relationship. She didn't really approve of him because his parents had turned Strigoi by choice but they were learning to get along. For Lissa's sake.

"Hey. Where were you?" Lissa bounded over to her. Christian shot Rose a small glare which she returned.

"Further back with Mason." Rose smiled at her best friend.

"Can you believe we're going skiing." She squealed practically jumping out of her skin.

"No but it means I need to go shopping." Rose smiled knowing there was no way Christian would come shopping with them. They went crazy at the mall.

"Same here. I just hope we're not leaving too soon." Lissa said.

As if on cue, Headmistress Kirova addressed the crowd again.

"Attention." She called out. "We shall be leaving at dawn in two weeks."

~*~

At the House of Night, Neferet was announcing the school's plan of action about the recent deaths.

"We have decided to travel to our ski resort on Idaho. There we shall be able to relax and forget about the recent events under the guidance of Nyx." She called out the next morning. Nyx was their goddess who they lived their lives by. She had an affinity for all five elements much like the only other vampyre to have it, Zoey.

"This is going to be-" Erin started.

"Awesome Twin." Shaunee ended, high-fiving each other.

"That means-"

"SHOPPING!" They both shouted excitedly before quickly starting to chat about which clothes they were going to buy.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Zoey?" Stevie Rae asked softly.

"It feels…alright I guess. I mean nothing bad could happen." She answered looking over at her mentor/High Priestess. Neferet was unusually calm as she spoke to Loren Blake, the visiting teacher and poet laureate. Zoey tried not to stare at his hot looks. She pulled her eyes from him to look at Stevie Rae.

"It will be fine." She reassured her friend who was looking a tad worried.

"I wonder what it will be like? I've never been to the mountains before." She whispered the last part as if it were a bad thing.

"Hey don't worry. I've never been either." Zoey answered trying to ignore the rising chatter of the Twins and now Damien about when they should go shopping.

"We should go tomorrow. We could leave any day." Shaunee argued.

"Exactly my point Twin. Damien, shopping over two days is so gay." Erin added.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem considering I am."

Damien was gay but he was open about it, something his parents refused to come to terms with. They were okay with him being Marked. Just not being gay.

"Well we don't have all the time in the world to go." He tried to reason.

"Attention fledglings." Neferet called out.

All heads turned to her. The twins stopped mid-sentence.

"We shall be leaving in two weeks at mid-night. That leave you plenty of time to get things you need." She shot a knowing look in their direction.

Stevie Rae stifled a laugh.

"Alright you can go." She dismissed the fledglings


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**From this chapter forward the story shall be going in different points of views. Each chapter shall show different views for different characters. **


	5. Chapter Four Plane Trip

Chapter Four – Plane Trip

_Rose's PV_

There were bustles of excitement all around Lissa, Mason, Christian and I as we stood in line to board one of the many private jets belonging to the school. I was grateful enough to be near Liss at all as the novices were being kept further away from the Moroi. I held onto Lissa's arm like a child as we boarded and fortunately we scored a row of seats second from the back of the plane. Christian got the window view – lucky jerk – with Lissa (nearest to Christian of course) and I in the middle and Mase sitting at the end. I was so excited that we were going on holidays, which was something we rarely did if you didn't include Lissa and I taking two years off school as a vacation.

"I can't wait to hit the slopes." Mason whooped.

I felt my competitive side raise its head in interest.

"I can't wait to show you whose boss out there." I answered back to him. His grin grew as he figured he had someone to egg on his competiveness.

"You'll be seeing white snow from my snowboard Hathaway." He said.

"Oh when I look over my shoulder to see where you are." I feigned confusion.

Lissa groaned next to me.

"You guys will get yourselves killed doing what ever outrageous stunts you come up with." She said.

"Wanna join?" Mase asked eagerly.

"Sorry dude, wish we could but-" Christian started.

"Duties call." I finished for him.

As a novice we heard it all the time as we trained to be a Guardian.

"Ahh man. I was hoping there was going to be someone else to thump." Mason looked slightly downcast.

"Why? Scared know you know you'll be beaten by a girl?" I asked quickly.

"Keep dreaming." He said.

"No need when I know it's going to happen."

I froze. A familiar scent hit my nose. Masculine. Not too strong, just enough. I mentally groaned.

Dimitri.

Then another scent hit me.

Floral. Sharp but still sweet.

Feminine.

He wasn't alone.

_Tasha._ I though jealously. She was Christian's aunt and was coming with us on the ski trip.

Unfortunately.

Now, the trip didn't seem that much fun anymore.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Dimitri's PV_

As soon as I sat down in my seat behind Rose I knew I was being followed. A hand grazed across my arm as my old friend, Tasha Ozera sat in the seat next to me. I noticed Rose's body language change, just slightly.

_Something is bothering her._ I'd determined.

"This is going to be a fun trip don't you think Dimka." Tasha gushed resting a hand on my arm. She used my nickname in Russian. I nodded in acknowledgement. I'd been hoping to be able to read one of my novels during the flight.

"Are you working through the _whole_ holidays?" she asked prompting me to answer.

"Duty calls." I answered giving her a small smile.

"You really shouldn't work yourself so hard Dimka. I hardly believe it's good for you."

"I've been doing this for years Tasha." I laughed. "It's nothing new."

I noticed the Ashford kid place his hand lightly over Rose's. She _let _it stay. I felt jealousy pool inside of me like venom.

_She is your student. You are her mentor._ I fought for control as images of when we were under Victor's spell.

Her silky brown hair, and soft skin.

_NO!_ I scolded myself. _She is a __**student**_.

"What's wrong Dimitri?" Tasha asked looking at me strangely.

"Uh, nothing. I've just got a lot of things to do." I answered briefly.

"You should really take some time off." She started.

_Wait for it._ I thought, knowing what came next.

"We can do something together."

_There it is._ I knew she was going to say that. It was predictable in a way. I gave her a warm smile.

"I'll see what I can do. I won't promise though." I added as she gave a happy squeal and hugged my arm.

_This was going to be a long holiday._


	6. Chapter Five Arrivals and Surprises

Chapter Five – Arrivals before Surprises

_Zoey's PV_

The snow had been cleared as the school filled into the massive building we were going to call home for the next few weeks. It was a beautiful gothic styled building on the outside with blue stone bricks and all but the inside was exquisite with a more modern touch to it.

Neferet addressed the student body as soon as we'd entered.

"As we stay here there are some rules we must follow. No leaving the boundaries. You'll know what they are when you see them. Behave in the way you do, appropriately at school. Also. A _very_ important rule that must not be broken for the consequence is severe. _No one_, under _no_ circumstances, is to enter the Feeder Room. Am I clear?" she said the last rule so severe I was almost a tad afraid.

I could tell Stevie Rae was by the way she quivered slightly at the harshness in Neferet's voice.

"Yes Miss." This rang out as the whole school answered her.

I was curious to know what the Feeder Room was exactly. I mean it had to be there for a reason.

"What is that room for?" Erin asked, as people started moving around to their designated rooms. We'd figured we'd wait for the crowd to die down first.

"I don't know and I don't want to." Stevie Rae answered quietly.

"She's right. It was forbid for a reason." Damien agreed.

Even Erin and Shaunee couldn't make a comment about it.

"Let's go see what rooms we have." I suggested after a slightly awkward silence.

"Okay." The others agreed so we walked over to the lists, pinned on the notice board.

"Ya. I'm with you Twin." Shaunee called out as she read the list.

"Awesome!" Erin called back.

"I hope I'm with you." Stevie Rae whispered. I could tell she was nervous about being somewhere new.

"Don't worry, we will be." I gave her a small one armed hug.

"Zoey. Your with Stevie Rae." Shaunee called out. I heard Stevie Rae relax instantly.

"Who am I with?" Damien called out.

"I don't know. The boy list is over there." Shaunee pointed across the room.

"Well then I guess I'll see you later then ladies." With a quick bow, he departed.

"Alright well it says here we have room in the… Ivashkov Wing. Man what kind of name is that?" she giggled. We looked at our room numbers – thankfully next to each other – and went to settle into our rooms.


	7. Chapter Six Who the Hell are You

**A/N: Well here it is. I know it's not the best introduction but that will happen next chapter. This is just their first sightings of each other.**

Chapter Six – "Who the Hell are YOU?"

_Rose's PV_

There was so much confusion as the jets landed and we saw that another group of _something_ was wondering around and enjoying the slopes.

"Who the hell are they?" Mason asked frowning. The look on his face matched most of ours.

Confusion, annoyance and curiosity.

As soon as we were able to depart everyone was instructed to enter into the auditorium.

"What is going on?" Lissa asked as we walked past these _things._

They looked human, around our age. But they were pale and had this weird blue, unfilled crescent shaped mark in the middle of their foreheads. They looked harmless as they, also walked into auditorium.

Lissa was clinging to Christian and I could smell Dimitri behind me.

"What are they?" I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Vampyres. With a 'y'." he answered.

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Yes. Everything will be explained inside," he answered.

I felt somewhat better because Dimitri had explained it to me. He made me feel grown-up.

"Come on, let's get a seat up the front." Lissa dragged us all up to a section of vacated seats. There was a little thing that made us a little uncomfortable.

There was a group of them sitting next to us.

Five of them.

Four of us. And Dimitri. That made me at least feel a bit safer. I knew he wouldn't let us get hurt.

Lissa, being Lissa, introduced us to them.

"Hi. I'm Lissa, this is Rose, Christian and Mason." She said addressing them.

A girl with short curly hair smiled at her while the others sort of looked a bit more reserved. The girl noticed this and frowned.

"Now y'all be nice and introduce yourselves. What would your mama say to such rudeness?" her voice had a twang to it, which was really cute because she was wearing cowboy boots with tucked in jeans and too top it off, a plaid top.

_I wonder if she has a cowboy hat?_ I thought smiling slightly.

The girl turned to us after scowling at her friends.

"I'm Stevie Rae. Y'all this is Zoey, the 'Twins' Erin and Shaunee and Damien." She waved a hand at each person as they were introduced.

They did look friendly enough, I mean my group of friends and I weren't exactly looking like we'd walked up to them with open arms.

Both groups were different types of what ever we were.

"Are these seats taken?" Lissa asked gesturing to the seats behind them.

"No go ahead." The Zoey girl answered. I noticed that her mark thing was filled in _and_ was spiraling down the sides of her face, down her neck and shoulders. I tried not to stare as we sat down in the seats behind them.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Zoey's PV_

We were told to go into the auditorium not long after we'd settled into our rooms. Stevie Rae and I had a magnificent room. I mean it was massive. There were _two_ queen-sized double beds and a massive bathroom that was bigger then our room back at the House of Night.

"This is going to be awesome." Erin squealed as we walked down to the auditorium. I couldn't help but smile. She was so right. After catching up with Damien and Erik – my boyfriend who I'd sadly failed to mention until now – we all sat down in a row of chairs.

Then _they_ entered.

Okay, there were two different types of what-ever-they-were entering. Half were tall, to die for model thin with high cheekbones and pale skin. They looked; there was no other word, beautiful. And the guys. HOT! Okay well those guys definitely had some competition because the other half of them was good looking in their own ways. The girls – there weren't as many as the guys – were shorter then the others with more curvy features but they were definitely in good condition. The guys were muscular, with darkened olive skin. So there was going to be a good selection of guys to look at.

We all looked at Damien as he gasped loudly.

"Spot something you like?" Erin asked him.

Damien gave her a sweet smile.

"Perfectly." He gushed pointing over to a group that was moving quickly through the rows of filling chairs. I felt myself blush as I saw the older guy he'd pointed out.

He had longer brown hair, which was tied back at the nape of his neck. He was definitely built for a strong job – you could practically picture his sculpted muscles – and he had an exotic look about him with his olive skin.

"I think he's on the wrong team your thinking he's on." Shaunee smiled, licking her lips at him.

"I hope so Twin." Erin agreed.

"He's so _hot._" Damien said swooning.

"Wrong team." Erin and Shaunee said at the same time.

They continued walking all the way over to us. A girl with platinum was clearly leading the group.

"Hi. I'm Lissa, this is Rose, Christian and Mason." She said looking at us.

I could tell we all had blank looks on our faces. Stevie Rae – Nyx bless her – was the first to recover. So she scolded us.

"Now y'all be nice and introduce yourselves. What would your mama say to such rudeness?" she said. Strangely, Erin and Shaunee weren't getting ready to argue back.

Figured. They'd locked their eyes onto the hot guy standing behind the group who obviously had his eyes somewhere else.

"I'm Stevie Rae. Y'all this is Zoey, the 'Twins' Erin and Shaunee and Damien." Stevie Rae introduced us to the other group. I gave them a smile. They didn't look like they were going to eat us or something. I guess they'd never heard of us with the curious glances they gave us.

"Are these seats taken?" the blonde girl asked pointing to the seats behind us.

"No go ahead." I answered managing to find my voice. They sat down behind us and at the same time Neferet and another lady walked up the front of the rows of chairs.


	8. Chapter Seven Proper Introductions

Chapter Seven – Proper Introductions

_Dimitri's PV_

I sat between Rose and Tasha. But my concentration was up at Headmistress Kirova, and the other lady she was standing with, talking in hushed voices. I figured there would be about two minutes before they addressed the rest of us. Tasha clearly figured this out as well.

"So have you got your schedule for this week yet?" she asked turning to me.

I could almost picture Rose's ears perking up at the conversation and I didn't mean it in a good way. I had a bad feeling this was going to end badly.

"We're being briefed after this meeting. I was told I would get it there." I answered shortly.

I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I didn't want a fight. Unfortunately Tasha didn't understand my hint and ignored my tone.  
_Rose would have understood your intention not that you would speak like that with her._ My mind whispered.

It was true. But Tasha was my friend as well.

"I really hope you get a lot of time off." She smiled coyly at me.

"Are we going to have any training lessons Dimitri?" short and straight to the point. Rose's voice cut me from my thoughts. I turned my head to look at her.

A lock of her sweet hair was framing her face and I restrained myself from playing with it.

"Why would you have training during a holiday?" Tasha asked her in a slightly harsh voice.

Rose wasn't dumb, she picked up on it. Luckily Headmistress Kirova talking dispatched the soon-to-be-fight.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Rose's PV_

I couldn't believe that bitch had the nerve to talk to me like that. I was about to snap back at her but Kirova was starting to talk. Dimitri looked at me. His face showed no emotions – as normal – but his eyes were full of sympathy. I gave him a half smile before Lissa nudged me to pay attention.

"The students of St. Vladimir's salute you all. We hope we can behave and get along harmoniously together. I would also like to remind our students to behave in the appropriate manner while here." Her speak was boring and I wondered why I was listening in the first place. At least it wasn't as long as the lecture she gave Liss and I when we'd been kidnapped – I'm exaggerating – and returned to the school by a group of Guardians lead by Dimitri because we'd been on an unauthorized trip. I mean escaping out of school and living a new life for two years was nice but now we had to finish school.

"Now I'd like to introduce High Priestess Neferet to introduce her school of vampyres." With that, she stepped back and a beautiful female walked forward. She had blue spirals rolling down her face gracefully. They started at a filled in blue crescent in the middle of her forehead.

"The students and professors of the House of Night greet you. We come harmoniously and I hope both our school can become close. We ask that Nyx, our goddess will help both schools with this fate." She placed her fist over her heart and I saw a few other students besides the ones in front of us copy her.

_Okay that was new._ I thought.

"Hey, now we'll have more people to compete with." Mason said happily. I just nodded. I guess that was the end of the meeting because a few groups of Moroi, Dhampirs and vampyres were moving around and meeting others from the opposite school or just other friends. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.

Thought Lissa and I bond, I detected that she was hoping to make friends with the vampyres in front of us. I think that Stevie Rae chick was thinking the same cause they were now talking to each other, getting to know the differences between each society.

I wasn't ready to let them get to know me so I settled for an easy escape.

Dimitri.

"You haven't answered my question yet." I nudged his bicep.

Nice and solid – insert happy face here.

"Do you really think you need to train? It's a holiday for students and your going well with them." He answered moving around uncomfortably.

_Why in the world would he be uncomfortable?_ I wondered.

"I don't want to fall behind. I need to be ready for the final exam." I told him. I think I may have seen pride flash through his eyes.

"She seems to be picking up a few habits from you Dimka. You must be teaching her well." Tasha interrupted giving me a hard stare.

"Well _Dimitri_ is a wonderful mentor. I'm lucky he was able to be conned into mentoring such a rebellious teenager." I gave him a mocking smile.

"Rebellious teenager eh? No?" he chuckled while giving me a lighthearted smile. My heart soared at this. He was like another man but still one I was in love with.

"Well I hope he is working you hard." Tasha said ignoring the banter.

_Man I was going to hit her if she didn't shut up._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Stevie Rae's PV_

Ohm Gosh! I was in the presence of Royalty. Lissa Dragomir, the girl in front of me was the only one left in her Royal family – sadly – but that meant she was a PRINCESS! I couldn't believe it. Mama would be so proud of me.

"I don't want to be treated like a proper princess. I like to be known for who I truly am." She'd added after she revealed who she really was. I just nodded.

"So where y'all from?" I asked after noticing she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Our school is in the Montana forests, you?" she answered giving me a grateful smile.

"Tulsa. Why are you guys living in a forest and not near a town?" I'd never heard of something so absurd.

"Strigoi."

_What?_

"Who the huh…what?" I stammered.

"Oh sorry. Strigoi are undead Moroi, Dhampirs or humans. We're changed by either choice, which is the worst way, or by being forced. They are strong, fast and just plain evil. They haven't got any soul really." Lissa explained it to me and I understood. They wanted to kill the royal families. She was glancing at her friend, Rose I think it was.

"Why aren't you protected? Surely the last of a Royal family would have warriors everywhere."

"We all are at school. Once I leave school I've got Rose as my Guardian." She answered.

"They come first is what we are taught." The red-haired guy who was silent until now said.

"How can a guardian protect you if the Strigoi are so strong?"

"The Dhampirs grow up to be Guardians. They have an intense training regime so they can make up for their 'learning curb'. "

Their world was amazing as well as dangerous. I had a good feeling that both of our friendship groups would get along nicely.

"Liss, do you want to go find our rooms?" a boy asked her holding her hand gently.

"Sure." She turned to me. "See you guys around."

"Okay, we're in the Ivashkov wing." I answered.

After they left I turned to the group.

"What'd ya think?" Erin asked.

"Their really nice." I answered truthfully.

Mama would have clipped me ear if she'd found out I was lying.

"I agree." Damien said casting a wishful glance behind us.

"Wrong team." Erin and Shaunee said together.

~*~

* * *

**A/N: so here is a small introduction before the BIG BIG BIG one. alright so where is Adrian. Hiding out in the Ivashkov wing? you shall see :). anywho hope you enjoyed the chapter and i can hear the review button calling you.**


	9. Chapter Eight Bloody Ivashkov

**A/N: Well we are finally up to where we meet Adrian *yay*. hope you like this chapter. Please leave a small message at the end.**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Bloody Ivashkov

_Rose's PV_

Lissa and I practically fell into our room. Man was this lodge like a palace. Our _bathroom_ was bigger then our room, back at school. We had queen-sized double beds with enough pillows to get smothered in. I claimed the bed nearest to the door.

"We're not going to be attacked here." Lissa said giggling as she put away her luggage. I on the other hand dumped it all on my bed. I'd put it away when I felt like it.

"I don't care. I'm still sleeping here in case something _does_ happen." I answered.

"What did you think of the vampyres?" she asked softly.

"They seem really nice. You got along well with Stevie what's-her-name." I sucked at remembering names.

"Stevie Rae." She corrected. "Yeah she's really nice. We're meeting up with her and her friends later on."

"Okay. Hey, the guy vamps didn't look to bad, did they?" I gave her an evil smirk.

"Do I really want to know?" she sighed.

I shrugged while still grinning.

"Probably not."

We both laughed only to be interrupted by my growling stomach.

"Lunch is still on. Go get something to eat. I'll meet you in the dining room."

With that I was literally pushed out the door while both of us were laughing because Liss had a bit of trouble getting me out.

~*~

Cussing under my breath I growled as I failed to find an exit to this maze of corridors. I was going to need a map in a few minutes if I didn't escape.

"Little Dhampir." A smooth voice from the shadows made me jump.

"Shit! What the hell?" I gasped as a tall male Moroi stepped out from the shadows of the corner.

He wasn't as tall as Dimitri nor was he as lanky as some of the Moroi guys ended up looking. His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green and his brown here looked unkempt. I would have thought he was hot – not like Dimitri – except for the fact he had a cocky grin plastered across his face.

"Expecting it to be someone else?" he asked sweeping his eyes over my body.

I was used to getting attention from Moroi guys but they at least did it discreetly. Or well tried to. I just wanted to smack him in the face.

"I'm guessing you were?" I asked frowning.

His smile grew.

"I've found them now. I was expecting you."

_Cocky bastard._ I thought.

I glared at his _still_ smiling before turning to walk away.

Something grasps my wrist swiftly and started to spin me around. With my free hand, I threw a punch.

That was caught.

By the Moroi.

I growled low in my throat.

"I'd love to hear that again amongst other things if you have time." He gave me a small wink, while still holding onto my wrists.

"Let. Me. Go." I demanded.

He did, all the while still smiling.

"What's you name little Dhampir?" he was now watching me closely.

"Rose Hathaway." I muttered.

"Janine Hathaway's daughter. I've heard _a lot_ about you. I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He extended a hand, which I tentatively shook.

"And you're saying I have a big reputation."

The Ivashkov's were a very rich and powerful Royal family. Not to mention a big one at that.

Adrian laughed at my comment. His laugh was a sweet melodious sound.  
"Well I'm guessing both our reputations proceed us." He swept his eyes over me again.

"Unless you want to go find out." He taunted.

"Screw you!" I snapped angrily. He was getting on my nerves.

"Why? You offering?" he shot back.

"In your dreams Ivahkov."

"I'll look forward to it." Man this guy was arrogant.

I smirked.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not into older guys."

"I'm not that _much_ older then you. Anyway, shouldn't we look at it through mentality age instead?"

"Then I don't plan on being a cougar."

He laughed again and I was sort of dreading his next remark.

"Well if it's role playing you want then I'm all for it."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk off. This time he let me go.

"Good-bye Adrian." I called over my shoulder.

"We'll meet again soon Little Dhampir." He called back.

_Over my dead body._ I thought. _Bloody, arrogant Ivashkov._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Adrian's PV_

I was still grinning as I watched Little Dhampir walk away. She was unique and I couldn't wait to run into her again.

Well the fun was over so time to go 'hunting' again. I pulled out my flask from the inside of my jacket and took a swig from it. The familiar taste of alcohol hit the back of my throat. I put the flask away quickly. The last thing I wanted was to have someone lecture me about alcohol consumption within the lodge. They all knew of my reputation so I didn't need then to also harass me about talking to students. Not that I cared what they thought in the first place.

I walked around the Ivashkov wing – yes we do have a wing named after us of course – when I heard the sweet sound of female laughter.

_Time to work up the charm._ I grinned cockily and sauntered around the corner.

_Damn._ I thought happily.

They were hot. I mean not close to Rose but they were definitely worth noticing.

The even better part.

They were from the other school so they had no idea of my reputation.

The nearest girl was a tall, blue-eyed blonde with creamy colored skin. Her friend was just as pretty with silky looking café-latte colored skin.

It couldn't have gotten any better, but oh yes it did.

They noticed me.

Turning up the charm I walked over to them.

"Ladies." I drawled unleashing a mega-watt smile that was proven to make women melt.

"Damn he's so _fiiineee_." The blonde murmured to her friend.

_Wrapped around my little finger._

"Adrian Ivashkov." I shook hands with them both. They nodded probably recognizing the name because we were in the Ivashkov wing.

"I'm Erin and this is Shaunee." The blonde introduced.

"Beautiful names for beautiful women." I said smiling again as they both blushed, licking their lips slightly.

"So what brings you around here. They could get quiet dangerous." I asked.

"Well then at least we'll have someone to protect us." Shaunee moved closer to me, placing a hand lightly on my arm. I felt Erin move as she copied the movements.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat causing the girls to jump back slightly but they were still close.

I glared angrily at the Guardian standing before looking oh so annoyed that he had to deal with typical acting teenagers. I think his name was Belikov. Yeah that was right. He had a reputation for being a badass god among the Guardians.

"What do you want?" I snapped moving closer to the girls.

"Are you aware of the rules regarding male and female interactions?" he asked me as if he was talking to a child.

"And?"

"If you wish to hang out with young females then I suggest you do it in a public area." His eyes narrowed at me.

"I don't go to the schools so why should I listen to your rules."

"I'm aware you're not a student. I expected that you'd still at least respect them." He snapped.

"I'll have to ask you two ladies to accompany me to the dining room where the other students are." He addressed the girls.

They sighed, clearly unhappy.

Score!

"Do we have to?" they complained.

"Yes." His answer was automatic.

_Geesh, this guy needed to loosen up_. I thought.

"I'll see you around ladies." I called as they were ushered away.

They turned around and blew me each a kiss before continuing down the hallway.

Great and I was expecting some fun.

Well at least I was still allowed to see Rose.


	10. Chapter Nine Getting to Know You

Chapter Nine – Getting to know you

_Lissa's PV_

"Hey Lissa! Over here!" I heard Stevie Rae's perky voice call me as I walked into the dining room. I could see Rose walking over to me so I waved at Stevie Rae to let her I know I saw her.

Once Rose had caught up with me – looking in a foul mood – we got our food before heading back to Stevie Rae and her friends who had already gotten their food.

I noticed the Twins were missing. I guess they'd turn up later.

"Hey." I smiled at them as we sat down.

"Did you settle in well?" Zoey asked. I nodded while taking a bite of my food.

"The rooms were massive." I answered.

I noticed Rose was fidgeting slightly. Something was definitely bothering her.

"Can we please go now?" a voice complained.

The whole table looked up as we saw Erin and Shaunee being escorted in by Guardian Belikov.

They walked over to us.

"Are you going to stay away from Adrain Ivashkov?" he asked. I saw disapproval in his eyes. The look was familiar when talking about Adrian.

"Yes we will." They said but from their looks they were probably under his spell.

"Adrian Ivashkov?" Rose's head snapped up as if someone had woken her up.

"Do you know him?" Guardian Belikov's voice was stern and disapproving. Rose caught it and frowned.

"I ran into him. Cocky bastard." She growled.

"Then I suggest you stay away from him." With that he left.

"What happened with that guy?" Damien asked looking a bit happily.

"We were about to have away with him except dick over here caught us." Erin grumbled.

"Did you hurl yourselves at him?" Rose asked.

"Damn girl, did you look at him?" Shaunee asked looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Yes but he's _Adrian Ivashkov_." She answered.

"Rose is right." I interrupted. "He has a big reputation for being a player."

"Shit. Why is it always the hot ones." Erin complained.

"Damn right Twin." Shaunee agreed.

"Zoey?" I asked suddenly curious about her different Mark.

"Is it about the Mark?" she asked. I felt guilty.

"Sorry if it bothers you." I apologized.

"It's okay." She answered quickly. "Nyx, our goddess blessed me and yeah this was the result of it."

"Plus she has an affinity for all five elements." Damien added.

I nodded. It was like what us Moroi had except without the whole specializing part.

"Good-morning!" a voice sung out. We turned and saw Tasha and Christian – my boyfriend – walking over to us. Christian gave me a sweet kiss before sitting down next to him. I noticed Rose glare at Tasha but she didn't notice it.

_What was her problem?_ I thought.

"So when are you guys hitting the slopes?" Tasha asked.

"As soon as possible." Rose answered bluntly.

"It's going to give us the perfect opportunity to wear our new snow boots." Erin smiled at Shaunee.

"That it is Twin."

"Do you guys want to go out later?" I asked.

"Sure. But…I've never skied before." Stevie Rae answered.

"Don't worry we'll teach you." I answered giving her a smile.

"How do you guys become Marked?" Christian asked.

"By a tracker. They're vamps who come around marking people who the goddess has chosen to be marked."

"Why do they call you fledglings?"

"We are going through the Change. Not all of us will make it." Zoey answered.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"As soon as we started rejecting the Change, we die."

The whole table went silent. I felt upset. How could that happen? Why did it?

Rose sensed my sadness and squeezed my shoulders.

"Is there anyway to stop it once you start dying?" my voice was small when I asked.

Damien gave me a sympathetic look.

"No. Neferet gives us something to help with the pain but we're brought up to understand that we have to move on. It could happen to any of us at anytime"

I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"At least it's better then becoming Strigoi." Christian muttered bitterly.

I patted his hand gently. He was still upset about his parents turning by choice. His family was treated differently because of that.

"How do you become Strigoi?" Stevie Rae shuddered as she asked.

Tasha answered for us – gratefully.

"There are two ways. By being forced which is bad but not as bad as… choosing to turn. To turn by choice you have to kill someone by drinking his or her blood. To be turned, your blood is drained and then you're made to drink the Strigoi's blood."

Stevie Rae wrinkled her nose.

"That sounds nasty." She said.

"Well that's what they are. And it's the Guardian's job to protect the Moroi from them." Rose explained.

"Why?" Damien asked.

"Because Moroi blood makes them harder to kill."

"Well we're lucky nothing is going to hurt us here." Erin said.

"Right Twin." Shaunee agreed.

Looking back, I guess we really spoke to soon.

* * *

**A/N: So more of what is going to happen will reveal in the next few chapters. If you liked it please leave a small token of love.**


	11. Chapter Ten Boy Problems

**A/N: Okay well heads up guys. This has a few scenes that could offend with the semi-lemony stuff. It's not too bad but i've given the heads up so don't blame me if you don't like. Anyway!!!! This is a little scene between the two stories main characters and their sperate love lives. Don't worry evil is usually around the corner or chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Ten – Boy Problems

_Rose's PV_

Dimitri had left a little note on my pillow when I'd excused my self from the two talking groups, saying I had training on. It was lucky that was what the note was about – I was sort of hoping for something a little different.

_Dear Roza,_

_Our training lessons will resume as per normal in the afternoons starting today in the lodges private gym._

_Love, Dimitri_

Oh My Fucking God! He wrote "love"!! It would have been nicer to hear it but it was Oh My God all the same.

I quickly folded up the note and put it on the inside of my pillow, before quickly changing into some light training clothes. I was good at multi-tasking and I showed it as I put up my hair while I ran to the gym.

I wasn't looking where I was going – obviously – because I ran smack, bang into Dimitri as he came in the opposite direction to the gym. So we went down in a clutter of limbs.

"Oww." I groaned rubbing my head slightly. I think I may have hit him by the way it was throbbing. I had one hand propping me up on his chest.

"Roza? Are you okay?" he seemed dazed at first but only for what seemed a nanosecond.

"I think so." I muttered looking at him. He helped me up and we made our way inside the gym.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked. I saw his hand jerk by his side as he restrained from touching my face.

"It's fine." I lied ignoring the dull throb from in my scalp.

I finally noticed there were training dummies set up. The kind we practiced staking on. I eyed then eagerly but a pair of strong arms led me away from them and too a group of training mats on the floor.

"Why can't we work on them? I asked arching my head back to look up at him.

"We are working on technique." He left me at one end of the training mats while he walked to the side opposite me.

"Thinking of doing some full body contact stuff, eh?" I winked at him.

"Well that's if you can beat me. And I doubt that." He added in a low voice.

"Keep telling that to yourself Comrade." I grinned.

"Come on. Hit me." He held his arms to the side.

_Easy-peezy._ I thought rolling my eyes as I walked towards him.

"Ah crap." I saw the evil glint in his eyes when I was to close to back out.

Also I was in the middle of throwing a punch and if that didn't work I was going to do the ol' trip up the back leg trick.

Neither worked.

I ended up on my back with my arm pinned above my head and Dimitri lingering over me.

"Nice try, but you need to work on your footing." With that he released me and I had to repeat what I did with better "footing" as Comrade put it.

"Put pressure on your back foot so you don't loose balance." He called out as Dimitri went back to his starting place.

"I would have had you if you didn't have years of training to back you up. You know that Comrade." I taunted him.

He just chuckled and walked forward. I tried again but this time, as I was planted back on the ground, the most excruciating pain shot from my head.

I screamed out in agony, clutching my head.

"Roza? Roza? Talk to me Roza?" his voice was growing distant and I saw a figure rush into the gym.

"Rose?" It was Lissa.

"Make it go away." I groaned clutching my head ever tighter. It was getting worse. Like someone was pounding a jackhammer right on my head. I felt a liquid on my hand.

"Hang on." She whispered.

I knew she was working her magic when the pain turned dull.

"Will you be okay?" she asked standing up.

"Yeah. I'm going to finish up here and I'll join you at dinner." I said in what was hopefully a strong voice.

"Okay." She didn't sound convinced but she left. Not before shooting a death glare at Dimitri that clearly said _look after her or die_.

Once she'd left, I looked over at Dimitri. He looked shocked and … pale maybe.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly composing himself.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.

He moved so his face was right in front of mine. I could smell the perfect smell of his aftershave.

"Are you okay?" he asked again more firmly.

"Yes! Why don't you believe me?" I yelled.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact you were just screaming in agony from a head wound that needed stitches." His voice was slightly raised and I could clearly see he was fighting for control.

"What?"

He held up my hand. Blood was streaked along it. I must have split my head open, which was what Liss healed.

"Oh." I looked down at the ground.

A hand came up and brushed along my jaw.

"You scared me Roza." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that bad. I didn't mean to run into you before either." I was apologizing more and more when… he kissed me.

His lips came down on mine in a hot fiery spur of the moment kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands went straight into my hair, undoing the ponytail I'd put up before hand. Dimitri pushed me down firmly under the mat, pinning me beneath him.

"This is wrong." I murmured between kisses.

"Then why stop it." He replied running his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entry, which I gladly granted.

"No." he suddenly said pushing away from me.

I felt hurt.

_He doesn't want me._ Was my first thought which I acted on.

I ran.

Well bolted would be a better term. I left Dimitri in the gym and just got the hell out of there.

The worst part about all of this?

I couldn't talk to anyone about any of this.

I just kept running, not caring where I ended up. My breathing became ragged because I was crying so I ended up in a walk.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

He may have kissed me first but he thought, no, he _knew_ it; I was a mistake.

_Ugh. These guys were going to drive me insane._ I thought miserably.

Dimitri would always have my heart but then there was Adrian Ivashkov who was also into me – well it was so damn obvious.

"Rose Hathaway. I was hoping to run into you again." His voice made me jump – literally – out of my thoughts. As soon as he got a good look at me, his face became worried. Adrian walked over to me quickly.

I could smell alcohol on him and cloves, which was weird.

"What has upset you little Dhampir?" he asked as his hand brushed away a few tears.

I didn't want to be seen this way. Weak and vulnerable. So I vented all my sadness into anger and showed it by knocking his hand away.

"I'm fine Adrian. Leave me alone." I snapped.

"Did someone hurt you?" he frowned as he pulled out a packet of clove cigarettes. That explained the smell of cloves.

"I'm. Fine." I repeated firmly.

"You don't look fine. What was it? Friends? Break up? Boy problems?" he guessed.

"Jealous?" I asked feeling like committing murder.

"No." he answered shortly.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"I _know_ I can treat you the best." His finger brushed against my cheek as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Let me show you how." His breath was hot against my ear. Before he moved away, he kissed my earlobe softly.

_What harm can it do? Adrian clearly wants me and Dimitri doesn't._ I thought.

I gave Adrian a big man-eating smile.

"Okay."

His arm wrapped around my waist as his cocky grin reappeared.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Dimitri's PV_

I'd hurt her. My sweet strong Roza. I'd hurt her.

As soon as those rejecting words had left my mouth I wished with all my might I could take them back. I couldn't and now I'd probably lost her.

I left the gym, and went back to my room. I was off duty so I was glad I would be able to just sleep and pray this was all a bad dream.

As I entered my room I saw Tasha sitting on my bed.

"You finished early." She was smiling at this statement. I knew of her attraction to me but I wasn't into it. I wanted my Roza to be with me.

"I thought you were training Rose?" she prompted.

"Oh. I ended it early because it was the first lesson." I lied trying my hardest to control my emotions.

"I figured when I saw her with Adrian Ivashkov." She said.

"What?" I snapped spinning around.

"Rose and Adrian Ivashkov. Don't you think it's cute?" her smiled grew bigger and bigger.

"I've got to go. I have things to do." With that I left her, slamming the door behind me. I wasn't going to be able to blame Rose. I was the one who pushed her away and into the arms of this…this man-whore. Adrian was taking advantage of her and I wasn't about to let go of MY Roza without a fight.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Zoey's PV_

Three hours, five minutes and counting, before I was reunited with my boyfriend. The super hot Erik Night. I was missing his tall stature with his superman styled black hair and bright blue eyes. Erik was in London competing against students from heaps of other House of Nights in a Shakespeare monologue thing.

To distract myself fully before he landed and to waste time, I headed to the library. I wanted to find out more about the Moroi and Dhampirs.

I found the building easily and man was that place HUGE! It was two stories and was filled with shelves and shelves of books. There were little areas to sit and read. The place smelt of books and had an ancient feeling to it.

I headed straight to the history section. That was my best guess on finding out about these new _breeds_ of vampyres.

"I'm not surprised to see you here Zoey." A voice said. I turned and saw the hot professor Loren walking down the isle to me.

"Uh, hi Loren. What are you doing here?" I answered. I was well aware we were alone, probably in the whole building.

"I was reading some poetry and I saw you enter." His eyes were staring right at mine and he was smiling.

"I'm sorry if I distracted you." I apologized.

"I'm glad that it was _you_ who distracted me." His finger traced my mark down the side of my face.

"You are a unique women Zoey Redbird." He whispered.

I felt flutters in my stomach. He made me feel grown up, sexy and like a women when he spoke to me this way.

When I didn't answer, he came down and brushed his lips against mine. Softly at first and then with more intensity. I became lost in that kiss. I placed my hands on his chest and his wrapped around my waist, rubbing his soft fingers against my skin.

"So beautiful. Amazing." He murmured in between kisses. They began travelling down my neck. Then the door to the library slammed open and we jumped apart. I hastily moved away from Loren, feeling guilty because I was going to see Erik in – shit – one hour.

"Ah hell." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking around.

"I have to go. Erik will be back soon." I answered.

Loren pulled me close to him.

"Don't go." He asked kissing me softly again.

"I have to." I pleaded but he was kissing me again, more firmly.

It was as if he was possessive of me. I ended up standing there, kissing him for a while longer before he let me go. He was still holding me close to his body, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You don't have to go." He whispered kissing my neck. His teeth brushed against my skin and I let out a small gasp.

"I…have…to." I managed to reply as his kisses moved along my neck.

"Why?" he asked moving his head up to stare at me.

God he was hot. And he was the first male, Vampyre Poet Laureate in the last two hundred years. Literally. He was young, not just in looks. Only about twenty-something years old.

"Because he is my boyfriend." I hated having to say this but it was the only way I would be able to see Erik on time (just).

"But you know I can give you _so_ much more." He persuaded leaning under my jaw and kissing my pulse point. I closed my eyes and pushed myself into him.

God I was turning into such a ho.

"See. Just imagine. I can do more." His hand moved down to my hips and he moved his lips back to mine in another breathtaking hot kiss.

"I'm going to be late Loren if you don't let me go." I whispered into his ear softly.

He growled softly before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, I'll let you go." He kissed me again before releasing me.

"Thank-you." I murmured, earning me another soft kiss.

"Good luck malady." He bowed low, before going back over to wherever he'd come from.

I sighed before leaving the library.

So I didn't end up doing what I'd planned. I did achieve something.

_While ending up acting like a ho at the same time._ My mind noted.

I looked at my watch. Ah Hell! I had fifteen minutes to get there. I ran, all the way to the front gate where Stevie Rae, Damien, and the Twins were standing, waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Damien asked.

"Sorry I was caught up in the library." I answered. I didn't technically lie to them. I mean I was caught up.

_In making out with Loren._ And the guilty feeling was back.

A car pulled up and the feeling disappeared. A few students who had also competed alongside – well against - Erik filled out of the car. I said a quick hi to them as they passed.

My breath caught at the sight of him.

Erik Night was unbelievably HOT and he was dating _me_. He smiled and practically ran over to me as soon as he'd seen me. His kiss caught me by surprise but I was just so happy to see and feel him. He tall stature made me feel like a little girl again and I loved how I just molded into his body perfectly.

"Uh, we understand you miss each other but there." Erin cleared her throat.

"Is so much public affection we can take." Shaunee finished.

We pulled away and Erik smiled at me, gazing into my eyes with his bright sexy blue ones.

"I missed you." He whispered giving me a soft kiss.

"I missed you too." I answered.

_God I was such a ho. Not ten minutes ago was a making out with Loren and now here I am with Erik._

Not the best thing to do.


	12. Chapter Eleven Wrong Solutions

Chapter Eleven – Lot of things Wrong

**A/N: Okay so I decided to skip some events that happen in House of Night. Spoilers alert. House of Night is set still in Betrayed but events from Untamed may happen. Vampire Academy still kept the same. **

_Rose's PV_

So going to Adrian's room was stupid but he clearly wanted me when Dimitri didn't.

His arm stayed around my waist all the while we were walking and as soon as we got into his room, I was pinned against the door with Adrian's lips attacking my own. I pulled him into me slipping my hands under his shirt, running them along his abs.

"You're so worth this." He groaned pushing my shirt up slightly.

_Why are you doing this?_ My conscious whispered.

_Screw you._ I snapped at it.

I broke away from the kiss but Adrian just went in another course. As he was planting rough kisses down my neck, I pushed him towards the bed. We fell in a heap on it, among the light pillows. Adrian rolled us over, so I was under him.

"Are you sure?" he asked watching me.

"I didn't figure you for the type to hesitate." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not but I don't want you to regret this. You know I won't hurt you." His eyes looked at me with desire and love. I knew he meant it. He brushed a hand against my neck.

"I know you won't." I answered softly.

"Then that's why I want to take this slow."

_WHAT!_

"What?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Rose. You're upset. If you want to still do this then we'll talk. But not when you're upset." He reasoned, starting to move off me.

"No." I growled, hooking my leg around his waist to pin him down. I rolled us over so I was straddling him on the bed.

"I know you Adrian." I whispered leaning down to kiss him.

I put my hands under his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, breaking the kiss only for a second. He was easily distracted and rolled me back under him.

"You're easily distracted." I whispered in his ear.

"Well it's hard not to be when you're around." His voice had gone all husky as he started kissing my neck in slow separate places. He stopped as he got to my pulse point. I felt his hot breath on my skin and his fangs brushed against my skin.

_Do you want to lower yourself down to a blood-whore level?_ My conscious asked.

"No." I moved away slightly, just so his teeth weren't against my neck.

"Rose?"

"No don't." I went to sit up. Adrian let me, sitting on his side and holding my hand.

"I'm so stupid." I rested my head in one hand.

"You were upset."

"I used you."

"I don't mind if it has _these_ benefits." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

Suddenly the door burst open and a _very, very_ angry looking Dimitri burst in.

_Crap._ I thought.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Dimitri's PV_

I saw her sitting on the bed next to Adrian who was topless. He was kissing her cheek softly. Rose however was looking at me with a shocked and pained look on her face.

I cleared my throat and that caught his attention.

"What?" he demanded.

"I've warned you about fraternization with female students." I snapped.

"I'm not a student so you can't do anything." He mocked.

I had to get Roza out of there. He was dangerous for her to be around.

"Rose is so I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." I stood to the side of the door and glared that Adrian.

"Now." I commanded.

I watched as she muttered something to Adrian who just nodded and gave her a small smile before she followed me out of the room.

~*~

I lead her to an empty hallway, trying to regain control.

"Rose." I started, stopping in my tracks.

She didn't answer and that was something new.

"I'm not angry at you." I whispered. "It's all my fault anyway."

"Don't! Blame yourself!" she yelled suddenly. "I got myself into that situation back there. You weren't the one using a guy!"

She was on the verge of tears so I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." She kept repeating over and over again.

"Please don't blame yourself Roza. I didn't mean to upset you at training." I kissed her temple softly.

"Don't be mad at Adrian. I used him. He understands that I was using him and I wasn't ready for a relationship. He said he's willing to wait."

"I know your upset Roza. Will you forgive me?"

"I could never be mad at you. I blamed myself."

"Don't. Blame. Yourself." I repeated her words as I crouched down to look at her at eye level.

"This was never your fault Roza. Never."

I leaned forward – I expected a rejection but she let me – and gave her a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

"Dinner is on. You should go get something to eat." I whispered giving her a few more minutes in my arms before moving away.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She nodded before walking down the hall.

_I need to talk to Adrian._ I thought.

I knew it was the right thing to do.

For Rose.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Neferet's PV_

He called to me again in my sleep.

I was in a meadow dressed in a white silk dress. It made all the right places stand out. But I didn't care. I wanted to see him.

_You've done well. Come to me._

His voice beckoned me. It whipped all around me in a soft caress of the wind.

"Where are you?" I called out. I was walking through the sweet smelling grass, searching, hunting for him.

_I am where ever you want me to be my love._

I found him.

He was standing not to far ahead of me. His sun kissed skin was glistening in the sun. Prodding from his back was a pair of midnight black feathery wings. They were folded back but I loved it when they were wrapped around me. Soon they would be and not just in my dreams. His black hair was longer but it was in lovely, silken waves. At he turned, my breath caught at the sight of him. He had the most amazing golden brown eyes and his face. Oh! It made all the vampyres of the world look like flimsy wannabes next to him.

_Come to me._

His voice was oh so seductive. Like a sweet a child couldn't have. I moved to him gracefully. His arms extended and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my slim waist.

_How is progress?_

"All is well. We shall be together soon."

_I knew such a beautiful women was perfect, my Queen._

I pushed back his hair with one hand and leaned my forehead against his.

"Is there no reward for such news?" I asked.

He gave a light laugh.

_When I am released, I shall give you all the rewards you so wish my Queen._

His hand brushed against my side and I shivered at the coldness of his touch. How I longed to be with my Kalona. And it would all happen soon.

As soon as _they _agreed to help me. But I was yet to uphold my end of the bargain.

_I must let you rest my Queen. I shall come to you again soon._

The touch of our lips sent shockwaves through my whole body and as soon as the kiss ended. I watched as his perfect body faded away and my dream disappeared into darkness.


	13. Chapter Twelve Borderline

Chapter Twelve – Borderline

_Erin's PV_

My boots went perfectly well with my ski outfit. Shaunee looked just as fabulous with her leather boots. They had snow-white fur around the top edge of them. And may I make the note that they were _not_ cheep.

Shaunee and I were psychic twins. I mean we were complete opposites biologically but the same mentally.

We both had perfect sense in clothe styles for the main point.

"Twin are you ready to strut our stuff?" Shaunee called from the bathroom of our room where she was putting on some light make-up. Not that we needed any to make us so hot.

"Ready Twin. Let's go." She came out and we left the room. It was a glorious day. I wasn't exactly going to ski. I mean there were some _hot_ looking Moroi down at the slopes. Who knows? I mean we might end up scoring.

"What's that over there?" Shaunee asked pointing out to the tree line where we were forbidden to go. It was outside the wards the Moroi had placed to keep us safe.

I looked at where she was pointing. Man that guy was _cuuutte_. He was dressed in a ski suit but it looked very expensive. His skin was pale. Really pale. Like the snow. And his eyes.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I saw them.

"You're right Twin." Shaunee agreed. She'd seen them too.

The man's eyes were red.

That was _not_ a good sign.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Kalona's PV_

I was trapped. But soon my Queen Tsi Sigili would release me. My sons and I were going to be freed since A-ya imprisoned me in my earthy jail. I could tell it was soon. I've grown tired of being stuck here. I wanted to feel the sun on my skin and the wind in my hair. Not to mention feel the skin of the many women the world had to offer.

_It will happen soon._ I thought.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Adrian's PV_

I was just lounging around in my room, thinking about my lovely time with Rose. Her soft skin and irrational behavior. That was when Guardian Belikov knocked on my door. I thought I was Rose so I answered. Big mistake that was. Although he didn't look like he was going to ruin my fun.

"I came here to apologize for my irrational behavior Lord Ivashkov." He said formally.

Okay so I may not like the guy but I wasn't about to be a jerk to him.

"I accept your apology Guardian Belikov. How's Rose?" I answered.

"She's better. I'm her mentor and I know she can do some irrational things." He explained.

"At least she's not so upset. What upset her?"

"No clue. I cut training short so I don't know what happened once she left." I was watching him closely and I saw a flash of pain just for a nanosecond cross his face.

"Okay well I was heading to dinner so I'll see her there." He nodded before leaving. I shut the door and went to get a glass of Vodka. I could feel the effects of my ability beginning to return. It quickly faded as the alcohol entered my system.

_Good._ I thought. _I wonder how Vasilisa does it?_

I looked up through the window where my liquor table was set up and saw a man standing in the distance.

Strange. Why was he there? He was wearing an expensive ski suit. I suspected he was Moroi. I was going to plan to go out and meet him until I saw his eyes.

Red.

He was Strigoi.

And he was on the borderline of the wards.


	14. Chapter Thirteen Dinner Revelations

Chapter Thirteen – Dinner Revelations

_Zoey's PV_

Both groups ate together that night. I was happy to have Erik by my side. It was a little hard to concentrate because he kept leaning in and whispering sweet things to me. Erin and Shaunee came in and went straight to Rose and Lissa.

"We saw one!" Erin said.

"A Strigoi." Shaunee added.

"WHAT?" Rose yelled standing up. "When? Where?"

"I saw him too." A good-looking brown haired guy came rushing up to Rose.

"You saw him too Adrian?" she looked confused.

"Yeah. He was in the forest right near the wards." He explained.

Rose looked at the Twins.

"What was he wearing?" Lissa asked looking very pale.

"A ski suit." All three said at once.

_Ah hell this was bad._

Erik looked worried as well. In between kissing him, I'd somehow managed to explain everything to him.

"How long ago?" He asked.

"Two hours ago." Erin looked at Shaunee who nodded. I looked over at Adrian.

"Ten minutes ago." His voice cracked.

Rose stood up and quickly left the dining room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Rose's PV_

If Strigoi were near the lodge then we were in grave danger. We had royal families, not to mention the _last_ of a royal family. Lissa was in grave danger and I had, just had to get her away from it. I went to the only person who I could tell.

Dimitri.

He was in his room. I found out because it was the first place I checked and I nearly broke the door down with my pounding.

"What is going – Rose?" that was how he answered the door. He was still in his training gear.

"There's a Strigoi." I gasped catching my breath.

"What? When? Where?" he pulled me into the room and sat me on the bed.

"Erin, Shaunee and Adrian saw the same guy in the same clothes." I said fidgeting as he disappeared into his bathroom to change.

"When was this?" he called out.

"Two hours ago for Erin and Shaunee and." I paused. "Ten minutes ago for Adrian."

"Come on. I'll alert the others. I want you and the others to go to Adrian's room. I'll know your safe there." He pulled me out of the room.

"That's safe?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"If they get through the wards, his room will be the last place they look."

I was stunned.

"You're not going to fight them are you?" I whispered.

Dimitri turned around to face me. I was glad no one was down the hall.

"Rose. This is my duty. You know that." He said softly.

"I know that. It's just…" I started.

Dimitri came down and gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you. I've wanted to tell you for a while so know I've found the courage." He whispered kissing me again.

"I love you too." I murmured.

After a minute we broke apart and continued down the hall. We'd finally said those three little words.

I felt worse now that he was going. Did this mean the end of it all?

He let me walk close to him down the hallway with our fingers interlaced. Outside a door he gave me a chaste kiss.

"Be safe." He whispered.

"You too." I answered back. With that he left me to head back to the dining room while he went to inform the other Guardians.

~*~

The silence of our table was sort of funny compared to the chatter happening all around us.

They all looked up as I walked back over.

"Dimitri said we should go back to Adrian's room." I muttered.

Adrian pumped his fist in the air.

"Finally someone who encourages my behavior." He grinned at us.

"No. Apparently it's the _last_ place they would look if they got through the wards." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well. Come on. Let's go have some fun." He jumped up.

"I don't think your version of fun is like ours." I muttered.


	15. Chapter Fourteen Trapped

Chapter Fourteen – Trapped

_Adrian's PV_

As the groups entered my room, I went straight for the alcohol. Rose, Lissa and Zoey with their boyfriends – except Rose with that matter – were lounging on my bed. I swear I would kick them off if they started getting to cuddly. That place was for me only. Well and Rose if she wished. The others were lounging on sofas and Stevie Rae and Mason were leaning against the wall together.

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" Lissa called out.

I chuckled and downed the drink.

"It calms the nerves cousin." I used the royal family terms. We weren't actually cousins.

"What are going to do?" I heard the blonde hottie (Erin) whisper.

"I guess wait Twin." Her equally hot friend answered.

I did sort of regret not being able to spend some time with them earlier.

"The Guardian's will protect us." Rose reassured them.

Although she was looking kind of pale. I went over to her and sat next to her. As I sat down, Tasha Ozera walked in and went straight to Christian where they started talking in hushed tones.

I noticed Rose glaring at her.

"Don't like her?" I whispered in her ear.

"No. Just leave me." She growled.

Okay I get she was probably mad about before but like she said. She used _me_. Not the other way around. Well I wasn't mad at her. I just didn't want to be blamed for something I didn't do.

"Look. I thought we spoke about what happened. Don't get pissed at me." I said in under-tone. I figured she wouldn't have told anyone about what happened.

"Sorry. I'm just freaked out. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. When she went to pull away I stopped her.

"It's not like that." I said it sincerely. She gave me an odd expression before leaning her head on my shoulder. I saw Tasha watching us from the corner of her eye, which had a gleeful glint in it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Alberta's PV_

As soon as Dimitri had alerted us we were scouting the areas he's pointed to on the map. I was wondering weather it was just something more going on then a mentor/student relationship between him and Rose but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions. I mean Rose was going to be a kick-ass guardian when she graduated.

"I've got tracks over here." Stan called out. We hurried over, watching where we stepped and looked at where Stan was pointing.

There wasn't just one pair of footprints.

There were _four._

Something was definitely wrong.

"They went this way." Stan pointed out in the distance.

"Alright, I want five of you to go to the second place they were spotted. Make haste and report what you've found immediately. They rest of you come with me and be prepared." I called out.

_We had to protect everyone inside._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Stevie Rae's PV_

I'd never really thought we would ever get into this situation. I mean it seemed so unlikely but I guess the Dhampirs and Moroi were right. The Strigoi really did want to drink their blood. Ugh, it made me remember the time I was the "refrigerator" for the Dark Daughters when Aphrodite was in charge. But that's changed now Zoey is leader. I was sitting on the ground with the cute red-haired Mason by my side with his arm wrapped around me. I'd caught me by surprise at first but it felt right you know. He reminded me of Rex, the adorable but fierce dog we'd had at home.

"The Guardians are bad-ass. They'll keep us safe." He whispered softly in my ear. I noticed something silver in his hand. It was shaped like a cross but the top was a handle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a silver stake." He muttered glancing at Rose who was frowning at him.

"Where did you get that from Mase?" she asked.

"I have my sources. I got one for you. Seeing as we are going to be Guardians soon, we might as well." He threw another one at her and she caught it easily. I mean Mason didn't throw it lightly. He _threw_ it at her.

"That could have hurt her." I nudged him but he just gave me a massive smirk.

"Nothing can hurt Rose." He chuckled.

"You shouldn't have gotten these Mase." Rose called out.

"We need to have something to use in case." He retorted.

"Mason is right. You can't always rely on Guardians to keep you safe." Tasha cut in, stopping the bickering.

"I have to agree. The Houses of Night are protected by the Sons of Erebus but we don't rely on them constantly." Damien inputted.

"Man I'd go into danger to have one of those hot guys save me." Erin swooned.

"Right on Twin." Shaunee said winking at her. They giggled.

"Are they really that hot?" Rose asked nonchalantly. I noticed Adrian's glare.

"You have no idea. They are massive and protective." Erin explained.

"Not to mention hot." Shaunee added. "Very Hot."

"We're going to be here for a while so can we _please_ try to get along?" I pleaded.

"I'm with Stevie Rae." Damien – Nyx bless him – stood up for me.

There was a murmur of agreement.

I felt a bad feeling swell in my stomach. It wasn't bad, bad. It felt like something was going to happen.

Suddenly there was a thump against the door. We all jumped. As if in a rhythm, the thumping continued.

_Thump-Thump-Thump._

It was like the beatings of a drum.

Rose flung herself off the bed and placed a chair under the doorknob. Then she shoved Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Tasha into a corner, where there were no windows.

"Mason." She called out. He got up quickly and stood in front of them.

"They come first." They rapped knuckles and held the stakes ready.

"Zoey, you may want to do something. I don't know what, but if it's Strigoi then we're going to need your help." Rose's voice was strained.

Zoey stood up.

"Guys, form a circle in front of the Moroi."

Damien stood at the east, where Air would be evoked.

Shaunee stood south for Fire and Erin stood west for Water. I took my place in the north, opposite Damien for Earth, which was my affinity. Zoey stood in the middle, representing Spirit and also for the fact she controlled all five elements. We didn't face towards her. Instead we were all facing the door.

Rose stood in front of us all.

"Rose! Don't!" Lissa called out.

"Liss, you know I have to." She answered.

"She'll be fine." I heard Mason mutter.

The drum like beat on the door was beginning to increase in speed. It felt like our heart beats. Hammering in our head. I was surprised no one could hear it. I gasped for breath, realizing I'd been holding it.

_Please Nyx. Let us get through this._ I prayed.


	16. Chapter Fifteen Attack of the what?

**A/N: Okay well this scene involves some violent and marks the point where things begin to unravel. Hope you enjoy and the chapter is a bit longer then most.**

Chapter Fifteen – Attack of the Humans? And What?

_Zoey's PV_

The door flung open and it wasn't Strigoi that entered.

Humans? Three of them.

Oh and some really creepy shadows as well. They scared me poopie-less with the chill they emitted. As well as the fact they croaked, sort of like a raven but not quite right.

Anyway, the humans ran in brandishing big knives. One went straight for Rose. She ducked – just – in time and tackled him to the ground.

That left the strange shadows and two other scary looking humans to deal with.

"Light the candles!" Christian called out.

"Ready Shaunee?" I asked. She nodded, frowning in concentration.

"I call you Fire, help us." The familiar heat of the flame flickered against my face and I glanced at Shaunee. Her brow was glowing like she was near the flame. The candles near the liquor table lit up suddenly and brightly.

Suddenly Christian let out a loud cry as a ball of fire appeared around his hand. He held a lighter in his other hand.

_Oh My Gosh!_

He was able to control Fire. That must have been his element. We moved to the side, just in time as Christian hurled the fireball to the nearest Human.

Flames and smoke went up all around us and the screams of the burning human filled the room. Through the smoke I could see Rose being knocked to the room.

"I call Air. Help Rose." I yelled and with a strong breeze slammed her opponent into the wall. He was merely stunned though.

"Thanks guys!" I heard her call.

There was a putrid smell of burning flesh and the screaming suddenly ceased. I noticed the last human was staring at the body in a shocked way. Then it hit him and he roared at us, jumping over the charcoal body and swung his knife at us.

"Wind, knock him back!" I yelled.

Between Damien and I, we sent him flying in a gale force into the liquor table. Flame mixing with alcohol wasn't a good thing and mini explosions went off while the human shared the same fate as his companion. All we had left were the shadows. And I had no clue how to fight them.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Rose's PV_

Great, the smoke was making it worse.

Human bonfires really shouldn't be done. I mean besides all the smoke, the smell was making my eyes water. I could barely see my opponent but with his eyesight worse then a Dhampir, I was actually lucky.

I was covered in sweat and soot from the smoke. A massive body came crashing down on me. I was pinned and I knew that was bad. Gripping the stake I shoved it into his side. There was a deafening roar and a hot liquid rushed out from the wound. It was one of the many I'd given him but the others were shallower. I just managed to squirm out from under the massive lump of a body.

_Great. It was still alive._ I thought angrily as it groaned.

I coughed on the smoke and got ready to end this.

I slammed the stake into his back, right over the heart. Blood squirted out, into my face and with cat-like reflexes, a knife swung out and embedded itself into my side.

My scream echoed Lissa's. I pulled it out. Chrisom blood covered it.

I was feeling faint. Very faint. My vision blurred.

I numbly placed a hand on my side. It stung and sticky hot blood was pouring from it.

Black dots started to flitter across my vision. The last thing I remember was a massive birdman appearing from the smoke near the others.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Lissa's PV_

"Rose! Rose! Get up! Rose!" I was screaming and sobbing at the same time. Not her. Please not Rose. All I wanted to do was run over to her but Zoey and the others blocked us. Not that they were on easy street. A massive birdman thing appeared out of the shadows. It was the thing that was making the croaking noise.

_Crap. What the hell is that thing?_ I thought.

Mason sprung past us, slashing the thing through its chest. That small part of the shadow disappeared. I saw another birdman materialize from behind him.

"Mase! Look out!" I screamed. But I was too late. I massive clawed foot struck him along his shoulder blade. Blood oozed from it but Mason, breathing heavily stabbed it before passing out.

"Zoey we need your help!" I screamed.

"Air, I call you to us. Push these shadows outside the wards." She yelled. A gale force wind blew all around the room making smoke go everywhere. I started coughing so much that Christian pulled me into his mouth so I wouldn't inhale too much smoke.

We were safe. I went to move towards Rose when a group of Guardians came rushing into the room. Christian pulled me back next to him. The Guardians were expecting a fight but all they found were the ruminants of one.


	17. Chapter Sixteen The Aftermath

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Sixteen – The Aftermath

_Dimitri's PV_

Smoke, blood and bodies. That's what summed up the room as we entered it. I'd expected to see Rose jump out and attack us only she didn't.

I searched through the haze until I found her.

My whole world stopped.

She was lying in a pool of blood. Her clothes were soaked with it.

I felt as if my heart were breaking. She wasn't moving.

Lissa was screaming for her to wake up and once she'd seen it was Guardians who'd entered, she bolted down to her. Rose didn't move. She was just lying there. Helpless and limp.

"Dimitri. Take them to the infirmary. They've seen enough." Alberta commanded crouching down next to Mason who was bleeding heavily from the shoulder.

"Call a medic. Tell them we have to injured novices and they need urgent help." She yelled out before moving to Rose.

"Dimitri." She gave me a hard look.

"Yeah, okay." I grunted moving to the group of kids – plus Adrian – who were huddled in the corner.

"Come on. Your safe." I said ushering them out.

_All except Rose._ I thought miserably.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Zoey's PV_

We all sat in the infirmary in silence. Well not total silence. Lissa was crying about Rose and Stevie Rae was in shock. The doc gave her something for it. Damien was with her.

"Only one at a time." The doc had said.

The guardian, Dimitri was pacing near the door.

"Zoey?" a panicky voice called out from the door. I turned my head to see Grandma Redbird rushing up to me. I flung myself into her arms. She smelt of lavender and home.

"Grandma. What are you doing here?" my voice was muffled as I spoke.

"Your friend Aphrodite called me here. She said it was urgent." I pulled back and looked at her.

Aphrodite and I had a mutual understanding but we weren't the best of friends. I sort of did owe it to her for saving Grandma not to long ago.

"It was." I heard her light voice from behind us.

She was tall and petite with long blonde hair – seriously there were_ a lot_ of blonde at the House of Night – and a sort of nasty attitude. But she was kind…sometimes.

"Did you?" I asked. Aphrodite had a gift of being able to see visions. They weren't always what were going to happen – they changed if something changed the events leading up to the premonition.

She nodded, indicating that she'd had a vision about what happened?

"Grandma?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yeah dear?"

"Stevie Rae is over there. She's in shock. Maybe it would help here if you spoke to her?" I suggested nonchalantly.

Grandma gave me a hug.

"Good idea. I'll be there if you need me." And with that she left.

I went over to Aphrodite and pulled her to a corner of the room just as they brought in Mason and Rose.

One doctor attended to Mason and he was just waking up.

Rose on the other hand was bad.

She was covered in smoke and stuff. Her skin had scratches and small cuts as well as a light bruise here and there. She was completely out of it and there was a band of doctors trying to stop the bleeding from her side. I noticed Dimitri turned away and ran a hand through his hair.

"Think there is something going on?" Aphrodite whispered.

"He's her mentor." I whispered. Lissa had mentioned it when we were hanging out.

She shrugged and tapped her temple. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway. Want to hear what I saw?" she asked briskly.

"Yeah alright." I muttered.

She handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it. It was a dark poem. Something about a dark angel being released and so on. Also, something about Raven Mockers.

"What is this?" I was so confused.

"I don't know. I was having a vision and when it ended I had this in my hand." She shrugged.

I looked at her, prompting her to elaborate on the vision. She sighed.

"Yeah sure. No thanks needed." She was sarcastic.

"Can you please tell me the vision?"

"Okay."

"Thank-you." I said after a moment's hesitation.

"Well we were somewhere in the forest. There were weird pale people with red eyes. They did something and oh my god! You would have been drooling if you saw this guy, I mean he was hot –"

"Getting on with it." I interrupted. She gave me a dirty look.

"Yeah and this bad stuff happened."

"What kind?"

"I don't know just that I got a bad feeling."

_Okay. This was NOT good. Oh poopie._ I thought.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Alberta's PV_

This wasn't good. Three humans had gotten into the school unknown and attacked a group of them. The last of the Dragomir line could have been lost. I should have sent a Guardian to be with them. But I didn't and now two novices were injured. Rose, the worst of them both. Doctor Olendzki called and she informed me that they had managed to stop the bleeding. She was resting now and they would know more in the next day.

"Thank-you." I said into the phone before closing it.

"They killed off all of them." Stan noted. I just nodded. There was one body with stab wounds from Rose and the other two bodies had been burned to a crisp.

"Why?" I wondered out loud.

"We didn't find any Strigoi." He answered.

Then it clicked.

"It was a distraction. But what for?"

He just shrugged.

"I want you to get to High Priestess Neferet and talk to her about protecting her students. I want a meeting with the Guardians in time slots so the students aren't left alone." I explained before leaving the room.

There was a lot to prepare.


	18. Chapter Seventeen The Dream

**A/N: Okay I've decided that Stevie Rae isn't going to die (it was too sad to read, let alone write about) so a surprise on how Kalona may be raised.**

Chapter Seventeen – The Dream

_Kalona's PV_

My Queen called me into her dreams that night. She was as beautiful as always. I was still in control of the dream yet it was she who pulled me into it. I was standing on a beach. She was standing at the edge of the water. I watched her for a few minutes, as the waves swept around her feet.

_You called my Queen._

She turned to face me. I gave her a seductive smile as I walked over to where she was standing.

_How did it go?_

"Good. There was an attack. We injured Rosemarie." She answered. I ran my fingers along her cheek. The skin was silky smooth.

_She was the shadow-kissed one?_

"Yes. She died and was brought back. Now. My reward?"

Her body pressed against mine as she leaned up and kissed me lightly. As I went to kiss back, she pulled away, taunting me.

I felt my temper flare ever so slightly. Who was she to play games? I got the women I wanted when I wanted.

I pulled her close, roughly.

_What do you want?_

"You." She whispered into my ear. I chuckled.

_When I am raised. _

She pouted so I captured her lips with mine in a passionate kiss. Her hand ran along my side before coming back around and massaging the back of my neck. I moaned into her mouth, pushing her against a wall – I was controlling the dream after all.

_I must leave you my Queen. I have to visit Rosemarie._

I heard a growl as Neferet hooked her leg around my waist and wrapped her hands into my hair.

_I must go my love. Sleep._

I gave her one last kiss before watching her fade into darkness.

_Time to visit the one who would free me._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Rose's PV_

I was floating through darkness. Shadows were floating across my eyes. I felt numb. There was no pain. I saw a light. I tried to move away from it but engulfed me and suddenly I was standing in a meadow. I looked at my side, but there was nothing.

I then noticed what I was wearing.

It was a red satin dress, fitting and showed my best features. It came down to just above my knees. I had my _nazar_ around my neck. I was a little blue-green eye thing that was meant to ward off evil spirits. Around my wrist was a little beaded bracelet, a _chotki_; a Dragomir heirloom that Lissa had given me.

_Am I dead?_ I thought.

_Far from it. Hello Rosemarie Hathaway._ I turned to the voice.

Holy shit he was behind me. I jumped away and that's when I got a better look at him. Gratefully he was wearing clothes. Well jeans. He wouldn't have been able to wear a shirt because of the massive black wings prodding from his back.

He was hot but I only had eyes for Dimitri.

Then it hit that he'd called me by my full name.

I was going to shoot him.

"That's not my name. It's Rose. If you call me that again then I _will hurt you_." I growled lowly.

He just gave me a cocky grin that reminded me so much of Adrian.

_I'll look forward to the pain._ He walked towards me checking me out. I rolled my eyes.

"It will be in a _please-kill-me _now way, NOT the way you're thinking. Anyway. Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my dream?" I demanded.

He just smiled and ran a finger across my cheek. I knocked it away angrily.

_I'm Erebus._

"Who are you?"

_I'm Kalona, Rose Hathaway. And this is my dream._

Gee, I'd heard that before.

"You're the first guy to walk into my dreams and say that. I don't like it. Now _get out_." I wanted to rest.

Kalona tilted my chin up to look into his deep golden brown eyes. They were full of lust and desire.

I preferred Dimitri's warm brown eyes.

He growled when I mention another guy in my dreams.

_I like being the only guy to enter your dreams._

"Well I don't." I snarled.

_You're hot when you're angry._

"And you're going to wish you were dead in a minute if you do not get the fucking hell out of MY DREAM!" I yelled pushing him away.

_I'm only here to ask you something._

I scoffed.

"Yeah that and another thing."

He chuckled and pulled me back to him. His wings wrapped around me.

I was trapped.

_I ask that you will free me._

"God that's got to be the worst pick-up line ever."

_I didn't mean that. I need you to release me from my jail under the earth._

"You were probably put there for a reason. Like I'd help you." I snapped.

_You won't be able to resist me._ He taunted leaning forward and kissing my neck softly.

I struggled to push him away but he was too much.

"Don't." I whimpered.

_You will succumb._

He moved his kisses up my jaw and then onto my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped my lips together.

His tongue ran only my bottom lip. I struggled to move away. He played dirty though and poked me roughly in the side. I gasped at the pain and that was all he needed.

So I bit his tongue.

Blood filled my mouth as he snarled in pain. Kalona's head moved away from mine but I was still to close to him. I noticed blood run down the side of his mouth.

"Let me go. Please." I asked softly.

He just looked at me seductively.

_You must free me Rose._

"No!"

Suddenly I was being gently laid down in the grass with him hovering over me lightly.

"No." I repeated as he tauntingly fiddled with a strap of my dress.

Kalona didn't say anything.

"Dimitri!" I called out. It did nothing but make him jealous and more determined.

_Who is that?_ He snarled kissing me ferociously.

I tried to become still and focus on memories of Dimitri, to escape this nightmare.

Kalona pulled away. We were both breathing heavily – for different reasons though – and but he didn't stop kissing me. He went down my neck and looked up at me, taunting, as he reached my shoulders.

"Dimitri!" I screamed out as loud as I could, kicking, scratching or what ever I could to hurt Kalona.

I wanted Dimitri to suddenly appear and tell me it was all right. To hold me and; most of all; _save_ me.

_He can't hear you love._ Kalona whispered into my ear. I kneed him in the hip. He was too quick and caught it. His hand rubbed my thigh in rough circular motions.

"Don't call me that. I am _not_ your love and I never have and I never will be. Let me go so I can go to Dimitri!" I yelled trying to somehow escape.

I noticed his outline was beginning to blur.

That was a good sign. I think.

_You will not leave until I get what I want._

His lips moved to my neck. I stiffened as he opened his lips and his teeth were so close.

"Dimitri! Dimitri! Let me go to him! Leave me alone!" I screamed and just before I was bitten, Kalona froze and looked up to what or who was standing not to far from us.


	19. Chapter Eighteen Dream Stalker

**A/N: in the next few chapters it will be clear to what Kalona's intentions are.**

Chapter Eighteen – Dream Stalker

**Recap: **_**Kalona froze and looked up to what or who was standing not to far from us.**_

"Am I interrupting something? Not that I wanted to be here in the first place. I was having a good dream and now I'm being shoved here to watch you two get it on and not be involved."

This? This was what was meant to save me? I was dead!

Bloody Ivashkov was standing in who-ever fucking dream this was grinning like an ass at us.

Kalona was glaring at him so I took that opportunity to escape.

"Get off me." I groaned this time managing to kick him off me.

I scrambled to my feet, and stood next to Adrian.

"Took your time." I said.

"I wasn't aware that you required my assistance. Although this does remind me of what we were doing, minus the wings of course." He was so arrogant.

"Shut up Adrian. Do I look like I wanted him?" I snapped glaring at Kalona was stalking over to us.

"Come to think of it you were yelling at him to leave you alone." He mused.

_Who are you? Tell me fiend._

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He looked stunned that Kalona didn't know who he was.

"Uh, he's been stuck somewhere for god knows how long. I doubt he knows who you are." I muttered.

_And Rosemarie is going to be the key that unlocks me._ Kalona straightened up to show more power.

"Uh, sorry to say this but shouldn't she be the lock and you be the key I mean she is a girl and I'm sure you're a – Ow! What the hell was that for?" he deserved that kick.

"I hope it bruises." Then I turned to Kalona. "What did I say about my name? It's Rose and you're in for a world of pain if you ever say it fully again."

"I'm serious man… or whatever you are. She has a reputation." Adrian backed me up.

_I'm sure someone as beautiful as her would. She is quite an exotic thing isn't she?_

"Hang on sorry. You said exotic, not – Ow! Hey I'm not a punching bag." He yelped as I hit him – again.

"Can I wake up now?" I sighed. Kalona walked right up to me.

That was when Adrian's possessiveness kicked in.

Good timing dickhead.

He pushed me softly behind himself. Both guys sized each other up. Okay so without a doubt Kalona would win in a fight but I still had hope for Adrian.

_I will hurt you._ Kalona threatened.

"I'm sure. Just remember you're stuck underground where as I'm with Rose in the _flesh_." Adrian taunted. "Oh and I can visit her in her dreams now _or_ in person."

_Great…I don't have an ordinary stalker. I've got a new kind. A dream stalker._ I thought miserably.

_Yet you seem to have fail in the task you so wish to do._

Adrian growled low and his eyes narrowed.

Then I saw my true savior. Unfortunately it wasn't Dimitri but it was close to what he could give me.

Adrian and Kalona's outlines became blurry.

"Uh well I'll let you guys argue for a bit more but I'm going to wake up. See you later Adrian…never again Kalona."

_You'd be surprised._ Was his answer and light blinded me as I began to wake up.


	20. Chapter Nineteen Waking Up

Chapter Nineteen – Waking Up.

_Dimitri's PV_

I was becoming restless as I paced back and forth throughout the night, waiting for any sign of Rose wakening.

"You should get some rest." Alberta told me as she came in to wait with the students who'd been attacked. The House of Night kids were staying because their friend was in shock. Our school's kids were here. Waiting for Rose.

Adrian Ivashkov had left after getting the all clear.

I wasn't going to hold it against him. It meant I wouldn't have to put up with him when she woke up.

"I can't. I'm her mentor. It's my duty. Plus I'm guarding Princess Vasilisa." I answered.

"Lissa!" I heard the young Princess yell out.

She didn't like being called by her full name.

Alberta just nodded to me and went to wait by the front door.

Suddenly I saw a doctor rush into Rose's room. I walked over there quickly at the same time as Lissa and the others.

"She's waking up." Doctor Olendzki said. Lissa went up to her side and none of them tried to stop her.

"Rose?" she asked gently.

"Where is Adrian?" I heard her mutter.

_What?_ I thought jealously.

"Why?" Lissa asked slowly.

"Because I'm going to murder the dickhead." She opened her eyes wider until she was able to see the entire room and it's contents.

I chuckled.

_Typical Rose._

"Here he comes now." Zoey Redbird called out.

As if on cue, he came sprinting into the room. Rose cocked a finger at him and beckoned him forward.

As soon as he was next to her she grabbed his shirt and growled in his face.

"Ever do that again and you _will_ be dead." Then she released him.

I had to work hard to stifle a laugh.

Rose looked up at me, and our eyes locked.

"You had us all worried." Lissa said to her.

"How do you feel dear? Are you in any pain?" Doctor Olendzki asked.

Rose pulled the blankets down slightly and lifted her bloodstained shirt slightly to see her cut.

"Damn I was hoping it would be gone like in the dream." She muttered. Adrian looked uncomfortable.

"No. I'm alright thank-you." Rose answered the doctor.

"Okay well only family to visit right now." She said before leaving.

"Lissa?" Rose asked her.

"I don't care what they say, I'm staying." Lissa answered firmly.

_Yes! That means I have to stay as well._ I thought happily.

The others said their goodbyes to her before saying them to Stevie Rae and then they left. Lissa went to the curtain and pulled it back. Stevie Rae was in the other bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I've been better. How ya feeling Rose? You had us all worried." Stevie Rae answered.

"I'm alright." She said. I noticed an elderly lady sitting in a chair next to Stevie Rae's bed. She was watching us all intently.

"I'm going to wait out here if you need me." I said excusing myself.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Rose's PV_

Dimitri was safe. That was a very good thing. I needed to talk to him but I wasn't able to with everyone here.

"This is Grandma Redbird." Stevie Rae introduced the old lady sitting next to her bed.

"Hi Mrs. Redbird." Lissa and I said together.

"Just call me Grandma sweetie. I was wondering what exactly did that young man you threatened do?" she answered.

I smiled. She was really cool.

"He came into my dreams. I mean I wanted someone to save me but he wasn't what I expected." I answered.

Liss and Stevie Rae looked confused. Grandma just nodded.

"Save you from who dear?"

"Kalona." As the name left my mouth, everything suddenly seemed to get colder.

Grandma looked at me wide-eyed.

"Why what does that mean?" I could feel Lissa getting worried.

"He was an angel that was imprisoned underground centuries ago because he, well he had an insatiable lust for women but he also hated them at the same time. It was a very complicated story and it has been lost through the generations." She explained.

"Well that explains the wings and his attitude but it doesn't explained why he wants to rise."

"He sounds terrible." Lissa commented.

"He is hot though." I admitted sadly.

"You must be weary of that dear. He can use it against you." Grandma warned.

"I'm sure I can handle him. He's like Adrian."

This made Lissa fall into giggles.

_I hope I can handle him._

"What did he say to you in your dream?" Stevie Rae asked.

"That I am the key that will unlock him." I shuddered remembering those words.

Grandma stood up suddenly.

"I have to go see Zoey. There are some things we must do to keep you all safe. I'll be back as soon as I tell her what to do." Before she left she placed a pouch on my bedside table.

"Crushed turquoise. It's a very powerful protective stone. Use it if you need to." She patted my cheek affectionately before leaving.

There was silence as we just sat there. It wasn't uncomfortable. We were all wrapped in our thoughts. I was beginning to wonder why I was the "key" to releasing Kalona. He was a prick and I didn't like him. He had to have someone to help him. Someone who knew about me being Shadow-Kissed. If he knew that, then he must know about Lissa.

Crap, this wasn't good.

Lissa let out a loud yawn, and like a chain reaction, Stevie Rae did the same.

"Well I think I'm going to catch some sleep so I'll see y'all in the morning." Stevie Rae said rolling over onto her side.

"Yeah, good night. Rose, I'll be back in the morning." Lissa said. I nodded and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Night." I called out after her as she left.

I heard the soft murmur of talking and then silence. Well not really. Stevie Rae was snoring lightly. She was out like a light.

I went to snuggle down into my warm bed when the curtain between Stevie Rae and my beds closed suddenly but softly. I turned my head sleepily expecting a doctor but instead it was Dimitri.

I sat up and smiled as he walked over and sat next to me.

"I was wondering when I was going to get you alone." He whispered, trying not to wake anyone.

"I broke the promise." I answered.

"What one was that _Roza_?" he asked.

"The one where I would be safe."

He just pulled me into a hug – careful of my hip – and kissed my forehead.

"You were doing a brilliant job of being a Guardian. You did wonderfully. I'm just glad you weren't killed."

I shuddered at the thought of leaving Dimitri all alone.

"So am I. I couldn't leave you. Umm…?" I started to muse.

He just looked at me warmly.

"Will we have training tomorrow?" I asked.

It was almost funny to watch him try to stifle his laugh.

"Oh Rose. If you want we can." He pulled me into his side and we lay next to each other on the bed.

We understood how the other was feeling. We didn't need any words. Just the way we were lying and how relaxed we seemed conveyed the message perfectly. He loved me and I loved him right back. Right now that was all that mattered. I forgot about Kalona and his warning. Dimitri would keep me safe.

"You should get some sleep." He whispered moving to get off the bed slightly.

I shook my head and pulled him back roughly.

"You're not going anywhere Comrade." I used the nickname he hated that I gave him so he had no choice but to stay.

He just sighed and pressed him lips to mine. I stroked the side of his face. The skin was slightly rough.

"You haven't shaved." I murmured in between kisses.

"So who cares? Why are you asking this in the first place? I mean I can leave now if you want?" he taunted pulling away slightly before I pulled him back, slamming him into me.

"So you changed your mind?"

"Duh." I sniggered.

This was all new unfamiliar territory. I mean not the kissing part. I had a nice reputation for my expertise. The unfamiliar part was that I was _in love_ with someone. I mean I felt the need to be with him a lot and I cared how I acted and looked around him. I'd had a fair share of "flings" if you must call them – I never went _that_ far – but Dimitri made me feel, alive.

He nuzzled into my neck and his hand moved my shirt up to see the stitches. The redness had gone down but it still looked and felt sore.

"We never found the Strigoi." He whispered kissing my neck.

"I need to tell you some things tomorrow." I answered.

And it wasn't something to be told briefly. This was going to take along time. Adrian would be needed because he was there. Although; he did little to help.

"Those words are never too good coming from a beautiful women." He mused. I shook my head and kissed him passionately.

"It's definitely not like that. Its about why I wanted to kill Adrian."

"He's a prick. Do it either way." Dimitri growled. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I will."

"Now we both need to get some sleep." With that the bed creaked as he moved away. I smiled happily as I rolled around before falling asleep.


	21. Chapter Twenty The Twist

**A/N: This is where the plot thickens. Ohh and I would like to acknowledge Ally and Unnz my best friends who without this story, none of this would have happened. Check out Allyvic1994 fan fiction, Spirit Bound: Nothing Compares. It's a Vampire Academy story and definitely worth reading. Sorry this chapter took so long. With Christmas, new years and some writers block, it took longer then expected. Warning: Some bad language.**

Chapter Twenty – The Twist

_Zoey's PV_

I was just about to slip into bed when Grandma came rushing into my room. I jumped out of my skin. My cat, Nala (who'd chosen me my first few days after being Marked.) wasn't even fazed. She just opened her eyes lazily before going back to sleep.

"What is it Grandma?" I was beginning to get worried.

"I need you to wake up your friends. As well as Rose's. Get them back here into the room. I need some help working something out and it involves Rose." She explained briefly, pulling out different things. As soon as I'd noticed the smudge stick I knew she was serious. Something bad had happened.

"Grandma. You're scaring me. What happened?" my voice came out small.

"I'm sorry Zoeybird but I cannot say anything until the others are here and I've cleansed the room. Please make haste with your work."

I pulled back my sheets and left the room. Luckily Erin and Shaunee's room was next to mine so I didn't have to go far.

"This has got to an emergency Z or else you will face Twin wrath." Erin threatened.

"Ditto Twin." Shaunee's sleepy voice drifted from one of the massive beds.

"Grandma needs all of us into my room. She won't tell me why but I can tell something bad has happened." I explained quickly.

The nodded and donning plush pink and purple robes, they moved to my room.

"Hey do you guys know if Damien will have his cell phone on?" I asked. Shaunee nodded.

"He never turns it off." She muttered. "Proves he his is gay."

"Can you call him and get him to get the guys together. You know the Moroi as well. Please and then call Lissa. I'm going to wake Aphrodite. I have a feeling Grandma would want her here as well." I answered running off.

"Good luck with the Ice Bitch!" I heard as I rounded the corner.

She would be angry if she weren't told, being Vision Girl and all. Her room was easy to find. It had a plush white mat out the front of it. I slammed my fist on the door and a very pissed Aphrodite answered it.

"What is fucking hell going on?" she growled.

"Grandma is acting strange. She wanted us to go into my room. Well, uh both groups. I thought you would want to go."

"Ah crap. Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean I want to be apart of the Nerd Herd. Fine. I guess I have to go seeing as my mother told me it was rude to ignore an invite." She pulled on a lace dressing gown – that didn't hide her skimpy pajamas. They were black and her dressing gown was white and see-through.

"I think it may have something to do with your vision." I answered walking with her back to my room.

"Do you still have the poem?"

I nodded. It was in the drawer on my bedside table.

"Good. You're Grandma should be able to help us out."

I just nodded again.

_I hope. Please Nyx help us see what is happening._ I prayed softly.

The others had arrived soon after we got back and Grandma set to work, cleansing the room and all of us. Once that was done she gave us all a little purple bag, like the ones that held lavender back on her lavender farm. But this held a crushed rock. Turquoise I think it was called. Grandma confirmed it.

"That crushed turquoise is a powerful protective rock, keep it with you at all times." She addressed the room. Those who were looking like there were about to fall asleep were instantly awake.

"I spoke with Rose and she told me some grave news. I need to ask you something Lissa. Is there something, anything important about Rose that both of you don't tell anyone."

Lissa looked hesitant as she fidgeted with the hem of her dressing gown.

"Shadow-kissed." She whispered.

"Pardon dear? I don't understand."

"She's shadow-kissed. It means she died once and I brought her back and we share a bond. She can read my thoughts and all but I can't," she added bitterly.

Grandma nodded.

"Show her the poem." Aphrodite hissed.

I pulled it out of the drawer and handed it to Grandma. Her hand slowly covered her mouth as she read the poem.

"Where did you get this from _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya._" She used the Cherokee word for daughter. It made me feel really loved when she did even when her voice was firm.

Instead Aphrodite answered before I could.

"I had a vision." She announced. "When it ended. I had that in my hands."

"Are you going to tell us or are we going to have to torture you? Not that I mind the torture part." Erin asked raising an eyebrow at her. Shaunee just grinned.

"Girls." Grandma said sternly and they looked sorry. "Go ahead Aphrodite."

"Well it was in a forest, like the ones around here. Uh, they had Rose and this red-eyed guy had Lissa. You were there Zoey…and Neferet. It was scary. They cut Rose and when her blood hit the ground… well I was like in shock from how hot he was. Lissa, the guy bit you and…you died." She looked into her lap when she finished. I think Lissa went into shock, as she didn't speak.

"That explains why he was interested in Rose. The lines in the poem prove it. The one where her blood on earth will release him and it adds up to Rose when we found out she used to be dead." Grandma looked solemn and her mood swept through us all. I noticed Lissa looked on the verge of tears. She must have gotten past the shock.

Her boyfriend Christian wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Who's he?" Erin asked.

_Yeah._

"I'm sorry my dears. The male I am talking of is a fallen angel. Kalona. He was at first worshiped by our ancestors, Zoey. Everything was going perfectly well for our people but it didn't last. He had an insatiable lust for women and soon they turned from him. He ended up raping them and when they gave birth, the survivors were…half-breeds if you may. Human and Raven."

A collective voice of disgust echoed through the room.

"Nasty." Shaunee said wrinkling her nose.

"Ditto." Erin agreed.

"When all else seemed to fail, a secret council for all the Wise Women from every tribe was called by The Ghigua. She's a gifted wise woman who the tribe chooses because she is very close to the Great Spirit. The name Ghigua is Cherokee for Beloved Women. They met in a cave as Kalona hated the earth and derived a plan. They created a beautiful maiden, A-ya who was made to love him and lure him into the depths of the earth where he would be trapped."

"How did they create here?" Damien asked excitedly. He loved to learn.

Erin giggled.

"Don't you know?"

"Mr. No-It-All doesn't know how we're created." Shaunee laughed.

"I know about _that_ but the Wise Women wouldn't have time for that." Damian looked flustered and was turning crimson.

"He's right." Grandma interrupted before the Twins could retort. "They made A-ya our of clay and blessed her with life by using the five elements.. And she was the most beautiful woman Kalona ever saw. He could not resist her and she couldn't resist him. And the trap worked. Kalona was trapped in the cave and A-ya returned to the earth after she completed the task she was made for. And our ancestors lives went on as normal. The Raven Mockers – his spawn of demon children – lost their physical forms but before they did, they sung a song – this very one – that would give directions to releasing him."

"So…how do we stop him? He can't get to Rose now so…what do we do? And what about Lissa. She's also in danger." Adrian asked from the corner of the room where he was leaning against the door with a bottle of alcohol.

_Really? Who drinks at this hour?_ I thought. He did look a bit drunk.

"Well I would like to know what those red-eyed men were. And why one was holding you and then biting you." Aphrodite asked snappily. I guess she was annoyed at having to have the visions. It wasn't a pleasant experience for her.

"Strigoi. They have wanted to kill me for years because I'm the last one of pure Dragomir blood line." Lissa finally spoke but her voice was timid.

"She's in as much danger as Rose, probably more." Grandma said softly and patted her arm softly. Lissa gave her a tearful smile.

"What are we going to do?" I asked trying to be strong for everyone even though I was shaking.

"If we keep Lissa and Rose together it will make it easier to keep an eye on them. Secondly…this part Rose won't like is she will have to sleep with a guy so Kalona can't get into her dreams."

"Well I'll sleep with her." Adrian smirked happily at the mention of sleeping with Rose, but I had a feeling it was a different meaning to what Grandma said.

"I think Rose should decide. Lissa, I suggest you do the same as…well we don't know if he will get into your dreams."

Christian pulled her close.

"I'll protect her." He declared and she snuggled into his side.

"Good. Now we should get to Rose. She won't like it but we have to tell her." Grandma stood up and we all followed her out the room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Dimitri's PV_

The hallways where deserted as I walked down them towards my room. Fatigue was taking it's toll on my from today's events and I couldn't wait to collapse in my bed and sleep. I knew Rose would be fine. The best part today besides her waking up was showing Ivashkov whose boss. I knew she would never choose him but it didn't mean I didn't like him. He was a persistent little bastard anyway.

I suddenly felt a tiny tremor under my foot. Someone was coming. This skill wasn't taught during Guardian training. I'd learnt to pick this up during my years as a Guardian.

_Someone or a group of students are out of bed._ I thought.

I pushed aside the fatigued and plastered my Guardian face on, as I went to investigate.

Well the group found me first. They were running as silently as possible down the hall. Towards the infirmary.

_Rose._

"What's going on?" I called out, halting them in their tracks.

"Guardian Belikov, we have little time to explain. We'll explain everything to you once you have accompanied us to Rose's room." Ms. Redbird (the old lady) called out.

_Rose isn't going to like being woken up._ I thought as I ran with them, back to the infirmary.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne Pieces of the Puzzle

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. I've planned out the rest of the chapters and the ending. I am hoping to make a squeal to this fanfic once this one is done. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave some love at the end.**

Chapter Twenty-One – Pieces of the Puzzle

_Rose's PV_

This place was seriously fucked up. Didn't they realize those _in_ hospital actually needed sleep. Yeah, we were going to be perfectly fine with little sleep and would heal faster with it. Dumb Asses.

So I was woken up from a beautiful dream (something with Dimitri and kicking Adrian's annoying ass) to be told information about Kalona, the highly irritating angel who hit on me.

_Note to self: punch him for it._ I mentally noted.

Then I was told I had to sleep with the guy to stop him coming into my dreams. When I saw Adrian's face light up I protested.

"What! Why do I have to sleep with a guy? And no way in hell Adrian would I share a bed with you. You're bad enough awake, so why would I put myself in danger when I sleep."

"How about Mason then?" Lissa suggested.

I hadn't forgotten about her. She was in more danger then me if Strigoi were involved.

"_He_ needs _sleep_ because he was _injured_. Anyway. I think we should be worrying about you Lissa. The goddamn Strigoi are after you again." I cried out.

"Guardian Belikov?" Grandma interrupted.

He looked up at her.

"Yes Ms. Redbird?" he asked in a thick Russian accent he got when he was tired.

"Would you mind being with Rose? You are her mentor after all." She asked.

I tried to keep my face straight.

"And don't worry. I'll be here as well Rose so you'll be safe." Stevie Rae called out sleepily from her bed.

"If you don't want him, I'm sure Damien will help out. He doesn't swing that way so you're all safe." Shaunee piped up.

"I'm sure I can look after her. You guys would get in trouble if you were caught." Dimitri said quickly.

"Okay with that matter settled what are we doing with Lissa." I tried sitting up but Lissa made me stay down.

"I told you. Christian will look after me." She said firmly.

"What are we doing to protect Lissa?" I called out to the others. Christian snorted and answered.

"Rose. You know I'll protect her with my life. If it makes you better Adrian will be there too."

"Then she's not going to last a second." I protested.

"Thanks for the confidence vote." Adrian muttered drinking again.

Lissa sighed loudly.

"Well Lissa could bunk with Zoey. With the five Elements, Zoey will look after her fine." Stevie Rae had a solution for everything. Now why didn't I have someone to turn to back at school like her, I mean besides Lissa? I think the others are going to find her missing when their school leaves.

"Very well. I'll do that then. You don't mind do you Stevie Rae?" Lissa asked her.

"Nope. I'm fine and dandy with it. Zoey, you had better look after her or I know Rose will kill you." She answered.

"I'll protect her well." Zoey promised.

"Good now can Stevie Rae and I _please_ get some rest." I pressed.

There was a murmur of goodnights and we were left alone again – plus Dimitri.

"Well I'm off to la la land again. See you in the morning." Stevie Rae went back to sleep.

_This is so Déjà vu. _ I thought.

Dimitri walked over to me and I lifted the sheets so he could climb in next to me.

"I'll have to leave pretty early if I don't want to be caught." He whispered kissing my cheek.

"Well as long as you're here for now, I'm fine." I rolled over so I could wrap my arm around his chest and snuggle into him. The aroma of his aftershave and…well Dimitri lulled me into an almost dreamless sleep.

Almost.

I was at the beach. Thankfully I was wearing decent clothes. Jeans and a nice red tank like shirt. I could feel the ocean spray as it hit some nearby rocks and landed softly on my face.

"Adrian if that's you, you will regret it." I called out.

"Why little Dhampir? I do so love our little meetings." A cocky voice answered before he showed himself.

"Well I don't. I would like to get some sleep."

"You are asleep. Miss your cradle snatching Guardian?" he growled the last part.

"Leave Dimitri out of this Adrian. What do you want?" I sighed changing the topic.

"I figured I'd protect your mind. Kalona may still be able to get to you even with cradle snatcher there."

"I'm actually glad you did but don't call him that if you want to live." I was scared Kalona was still able to get in my dreams.

His expression softened as he walked over.

"I don't want to see you get hurt. I saw him with you and I wasn't happy. He had no right to run his hands over you like that." His voice was possessive.

_He chose the wrong time._

Anger surged within me.

I poked him in the chest.

"You have no right to be possessive Adrian! What? You think I'm something you own? Your own personal _blood-whore_? Do you? Well I'm not something _you_ can own." I screamed at him.

"I…how can you say something like that Rose? I care about you but you're more willing to get with your cradle-snatching mentor. I can give you so much more if you would just give me a fucking chance!" he yelled back.

We were fighting in a dream. I mean so whatever I did there, wouldn't affect him in the waking world.

Well that was my theory.

Seemed to be the reason why I punched him in the jaw.

He stumbled back a bit, rubbing the spot.

"You do realize this won't have an effect when I wake up." He said.

"Well I hope you suffer with the pain for now." I snapped.

He held up his hands.

"Truce. Fine, I'll look after you in your dreams. No jokes…well some." He offered the deal.

"Some…fine. But this won't happen often once all of this is over." I warned him.

"Deal." He said and we shook hands.

"I think I'm waking up." I noted as I saw his outline blur.

"You and me both. See you soon." His voice carried through the darkness before the light.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Strigoi PV_ **(this is just a random Strigoi. Named… uh Desmond.)**

I could almost smell that Dragomir girl's blood from the little, dark shack we were hauled up in. We would get our reward soon. She would be gone and we would be even stronger.

All we had to do was get in the place, kidnap the Dragomir girl, her soon to be guardian and this other girl who had marks all over her. She was the one Neferet wanted.

"So how are we getting through the wards?" another 'companion' of mine asked.

"I have a little human friend who would be happy to help us." Another said, lounging in a chair.

"I bet you promised him eternal life. More like dinner." I chuckled.

"Well we'll let the little human do the hard work. We do what we're told, we get Dragomir blood." I said and wicked laughter filled the room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Kalona's PV_

I was soon to be released from my earthy tomb, from the arms of my love A-ya. I could feel it coming. My Neferet would release me. I would be free to do what I wanted again. In the new world.

I decided to pay Neferet another visit.

_My love. How goes the plan?_ She was deep asleep so I just whispered to her like I did when I didn't want to play dreams. Her response in her head but she would toss and turn in her sleep. Soon I would be able to calm that body. Make it my own.

_Soon you shall be with me my love. They will strike at the last quarter in the night and by midnight on the new moon you shall rise._ She purred in my mind. I left her to sleep, with by a feeling of a caress on her cheek.

My days of being in the ground were over. My days of being a free angel were about to BEGIN!


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo I love you makes Drama

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS SO LONG!!! School started and well its hectic (what school isn't) so… okay well firstly this is slightly lemony. I'm not the kind of person to go into great "detail" I use what my friends call as the famous * to tell you when…well "it" has happened. If you don't like it I don't care because this is my style of writing. I leave most to the imagination.**

**Please leave some love at the end. **

Chapter Twenty-Two – I love you = Drama

_Dimitri's PV_

Rose was let out of hospital with Stevie Rae that evening. She was going to have to be careful with the stitches. It was a few hours before sunset that she was let out. The doctor was making his rounds and she conned him into letting both of them go. I decided to let Rose stay in my room seeing as she would be alone in her own. And I wasn't going to let her be a sitting duck for danger.

"Are you sure this isn't just a ruse Comrade?" she asked slyly as I opened my door for her.

"I never thought I had to use a _ruse_ with you _Roza_." I whispered capturing her lips with my own as soon as the door had clicked shut.

My hands roamed her body, feeling the silky skin, as soft as a feather as I slipped them under her shirt. I stayed along her midriff, letting my Roza decide how far this went. I just needed to be with her.

Our breathing became ragged and my ministrations became sloppier as we fought with each other in a battle of passion and lust.

My shirt was practically ripped from my body as she straddled me on the bed, kissing down my neck, biting it roughly every so often, making me emit a low growl that rippled through my body.

"You should be careful _Roza_." I whispered flipping her over hovering above her perfect body, resting my weight on my elbows.

With her body flush against mine, we both froze. I knew what was going to happen. She knew it.

It was oh so wrong yet it didn't feel that way.

I gazed at her, trying to show how much I loved her. There were no words to describe how I felt. From the moment I met her I knew she was the one.

I could see she felt the same.

"Roza." My voice cracked in a throaty whisper.

Rose just looked at me before leaning up and placing a soft kiss against mine.

"I love you." Those three little words slipped out of our mouths at the same time.

And they sealed our fates.

*

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Desmond's PV _**(we remember the evil Strigoi I named last chapter)**

We'd planned it. It was going to happen in half an hour. They wouldn't know what happened. The wards were broken and we were inside the lodge, creeping around. We didn't see any Guardians. I would have loved to sink my teeth into their mortal necks. Neferet had told us to go about an hour ago. Just after the plans had been perfected. This was flawless. We split off into groups. I was to get the Redbird girl and the Dragomir princess. The others were to get the other girl. Hathaway her last name was.

The halls were vacant of any Guardians. They would however be down here soon so we had to get moving.

"This room." I said motioning to the room number Neferet had told us.

It was getting dark (enough so we weren't harmed) and they would soon be waking up.

_Yup. _I thought as we peered into the room where the Moroi and other girl were. No one else was in there.

_This is almost too easy_. I smirked moving stealthily to their bedsides. They were sleeping innocently.

I hadn't sleep for years, since my awakening.

"Gag, blindfold and bind them." I commanded the others in a low whisper.

I saw the princess stir slightly. She would wake soon.

We needed to act fast.

Grabbing a strip of cloth I shoved in into her mouth tying the two ends in a very tight knot behind her head.

That woke her up with a massive scream, which was muffled by the gag. She saw us and her eyes widened as she tried to wriggle away from us, kicking and scratching.

"Be still or I shall end your life now." I snarled into her ear, which immediately made her cease struggling.

I quickly bound her hands behind her back and placed the blindfold on.

"Finished?" I asked the others. They looked in bad shape.

One of them had a nasty burn down the side of their face.

"What happened?" I snarled dragging the girl along with me as I went to assess what happened.

"She burned me." He complained, motioning to the limp figure on the bed, bound and blindfolded.

"You moron! She said not to harm her!" I growled right in his face.

It didn't matter. She was alive.

We had to get out of here before the alarm was raised.

"Never mind." I snapped as they went to retort. "We need to leave."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Rose's PV_

I loved Dimitri.

Scary since I'd never let myself feel this way with anyone before.

I was wrapped in his arms after being with him.

My first time with my true love.

Dimitri.

My god like, hot Russian mentor.

It was so wrong but we knew we were made for each other.

I was shocked when we proclaimed our love for one another but it was meant to be.

"I love you Roza." He whispered into my ear for the thousandth time, kissing my deep brown hair.

"I love you." I would whisper back trying to wriggle closer to him.

His tough, muscular, lightly tanned skin rippled as he moved to let me be more comfortable at his side.

Where I belonged.

We were content with lying there, wrapped in our own world together filled with bliss and love.

Then I was wrenched into Lissa's head.

She was dreaming. Oh! Adrian was there. He wasn't flirting with her. They were just talking about god knows what.

I don't even know why was w there. Lissa wasn't feeling any intense attraction to him. I mean she thought he was good looking but she loved Christian.

Damn that I was hoping she would get with Adrian so Pyro suffered and Adrian would leave me alone.

"I'm waking up, I guess." She said half-heartedly. What ever they had been talking about seemed important.

"Don't worry cousin. I'll be back by soon." Adrian gave his trade mark smirk and suddenly, Lissa was wrenched from Dream Land and panic filled every fiber of her body.

She was in trouble.

I needed to get from her mind. It was dark in the room and something was in her mouth, muffling her cries for her.

Then she saw it…or them.

Bright, red, eyes.

Strigoi.

I concentrated on being back into my own body and suddenly I was back in it, breathing hard. Dimitri was sitting next to me with a worried look on his face.

"What is it Rose?" he asked.

"Strigoi. Lissa." Were the only two words I managed to say.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Strigoi PV_** (sent to get Rose. No name yet.)**

I heard movement within one of the rooms as we moved down the halls towards the hospital.

Seems there would be casualties after all.

Hopefully a Moroi.

I cocked my head to the side to motion to the other two with me.

With the pace of movement inside I had a feeling someone knew something was up.

"Hurry up Dimitri!" a girl's panicky voice yelled through the door.

"Rose, you need to calm down. Remember what I taught you." A male voice answered.

Ah! We found Hathaway.

And she wasn't alone.

Maybe we were going to be able to have some fun after all.

I was betting on it being a Moroi. Maybe she had become a blood whore after all.

Wouldn't surprise me.

Well time to find out.

I nodded to either side of the door and my charge stood either side waiting for my signal.

I went right up to the door and flung it open.

_A GUARDIAN!!!_ My mind screamed.

She was WITH a Guardian?

Oh well this was going to get interesting.

I wonder. Would the Guardian be more interested in her life, or the Princess'?

They were both looking at me with horror on their faces. The Guardian picked up a silver stake but he didn't move.

We both knew I had the upper hand if he wanted to fight.

And I had something to use against him.

His girl was standing in front of him and right within my grasp.

It was Hathaway.

I could see why he wanted her.

She was exquisite.

She would make an excellent Strigoi. I would have to ask Neferet for permission once she was done with her.

I lunged. Pulling her hands behind her back quickly and painfully to stop her fighting back.

My charge didn't move from their positions, until my call.

I needed to loose the Guardian. But I didn't want him dead.

It would take to long to find him.

Knocking him out should do it.

"Let her go." He snarled gripping the stake with determination.

_That's not going to get your girl back._ I thought menacingly.

"Come get her." I taunted moving back out the door. I stood at wall, facing into his room.

I'd made my move, know let's see how smart he is.

Who will he chose.

"Dimitri! Forget me! Get Lissa!" The Hathaway girl screamed at the top of her lungs at him.

My ears rang from being so close to her.

I reacted out of instinct.

A hit to the back of her head, had the girl limp in my arms and a furious Guardian after my ass.

"Knock him out." I commanded the other two softly, as the Guardian rushed towards me.

One second he was rushing to us, the next he was crumpled in a heap on the ground.

Just like the girl in my arms.

"Time to return to Neferet, to reap our reward." I grumbled carrying the girl back down the hallway where we met the other team.

One looked like he had be burnt, and he was holding Redbird in his arms.

"No! She couldn't warn us about her being able to use fire." He snarled when he saw us looking at him.

A low growl rippled through my throat.

I wasn't going to put up with his shit.

"The Princess?"

"Right here." A gruff voice said.

He had her slung over his should, and she was kicking up a fuss, literally.

"Time to go." I said moving back out the way we came.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree Kidnapped

**A/N: Here is the next chapter if I say so myself.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Zero Zip Nada. (should have done one ages ago lol)**

**So I have already started to plan the sequel. Sadly I don't have a name for it. Only a few chapters left in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Kidnapped

_Rose's PV_

My head was in pure agony.

I was going to kill those Bastard Strigoi once I got a chance.

I opened my eyes, only to see more darkness.

_Motherfuckers made me blind!!!_ I thought angrily trying to move my aching body.

My arms protested, like they were bound together, and as I went to cry out, I almost choked on some fabric shoved into my mouth. I was sitting up against something.

Alright. I took some calming breathes.

Time to piece together the puzzle. Guardian style!

One, I was seeing black. I had a blindfold on.

Two, I couldn't move. I was tied up.

And three, I couldn't speak, hence I was gagged.

All in all, these Strigoi and whoever else was involved had a very painful death sentence and I wasn't as retarded as Stan always made out I was.

Now-

_Oh crap!_

Lissa.

Dimitri.

How could I have forgotten them?

Dimitri. He couldn't be… he had to be alive. He had to be.

Lissa. I knew she was alive. I would have known if she wasn't.

I searched through the bond. It was weird seeing as I hadn't in ages. There was no need to.

I found her and she was alive.

_Thank God._ I sighed.

She too was like me. Tied, gagged and in the dark. She was leaning against something rough. Maybe she wasn't as far away from me as I thought.

She was thinking about the Strigoi attacking her.

Zoey had been with her.

She was- she was alive. Her memories confirmed it.

We needed to escape.

I struggled against my bonds.

They rubbed against my skin and my muscles bunched together in protest.

It was futile. I felt utterly helpless. I needed help. And for once in my life I didn't care who saved me. I just needed help.

_Please._ I added silently.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Lissa's PV_

This was a disaster.

What happened?

Were the others all right?

I was going to die. I knew it. The Strigoi had finally gotten me.

The last of the Dragomir's.

It was about to be wiped out.

_I'm sorry Mother, Father…Andre. I've failed you._ I thought miserably.

And Rose.

I failed her. She has always tried to protect me. Willing to sacrifice her life for me and here I am making her job almost a death wish.

She was going to be alone. Broken.

I don't even know if anyone who is bonded would survive if one half died

Would she die?

She can't.

She can't die because of me.

Guardian Belikov would be alone.

Yeah I knew.

It was kind of obvious if you looked closely. But I chose to ignore it. Rose would tell me when she was ready.

I needed to get out of here.

If only these bindings would give a little.

I put myself in Rose's shoes.

WWRD.

_What would Rose do?_

Attack anyone who got near?

She'd taught me basic kicking and punching. But I hadn't learnt anything else.

_Crap I was dead._ I thought.

That set my mind.

If I was going to die; I might as well be remembered for something other then being the last of the Dragomir line.

-*-*-*-*-*-

_Dimitri's PV_

They took her.

They took my Roza.

I'd been irrational. I thought there was only one Strigoi and walked into a deadly trap.

I was lucky to be alive.

But I didn't feel it.

They had Rose and I wasn't going to rest until she was found.

I had no clue how long they had been.

I was in a daze when I woke to the sounds of Stan and Alberta.

The Guardians had been alerted somehow but it was too late.

They were gone.

Now all I was left with was a bloody headache and orders not to move from the lounge suite in my room, while Alberta and Stan searched it top to bottom for any clues.

"We should be out there looking for them." I protested taking the ice from Stan and putting on the back of my head where I had been hit.

"We don't even know where they are. It could be anywhere within the forest for all we know." He said sternly, casting me a look that questioned my sanity.

_You should be more worried about the answer then the question._ I thought angrily.

I needed to try and become the Guardian I was reputable for. These were all novice mistakes, I was making and if I weren't careful; my relationship with Rose would be discovered.

I noticed Alberta was standing at the door, trying to explain the situation to Mrs. Redbird. She was getting worried about Zoey.

"Are you telling me you can't find my granddaughter?" she asked sternly.

The voices were starting to make my head hurt. I pressed the ice harder against my skull.

I wanted to go find Rose and then sleep with her curled into my arms.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We are looking for her. I'll tell you as soon as we have something." Alberta tried to reassure her. It was a futile attempt.

I'd never seen any one as determined as Mrs. Redbird.

"Do you at least know what took them?" She wasn't being snappy. She was just concerned for the safety of a loved one.

Something I wish I was able to do.

_Them?_ No one had said anything about multiple persons being taken to anyone.

Only the Guardians knew and we had orders not to say anything. We never disobeyed a direct order.

"Mrs. Redbird. We will let you know if we have found anything significant." Alberta said in a softer voice.

Mrs. Redbird however stayed anchored in her spot.

She may be old but I had a feeling that she may have been able to take on all of us Guardians with only words.

She could be intimidating if she wanted to.

Alberta sighed in defeat.

"Ma'am." She gestured her into the room and shut the door to it quickly. "Zoey was taken by Strigoi along with Rose Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir."

My heart ached at Rose's name.

_I hope your safe Roza._ I thought letting the ice fall to the ground.

Suddenly Mrs. Redbird rounded on me.

"Why weren't you protecting Rose?" she accused sharply.

I felt suddenly sick.

It hit me now.

The Strigoi weren't just after Rose because of her connection with Lissa.

This was a planned attack.

They wanted Rose and it had something to do with that fallen angel.

I was going to kill the bastard. Make him suffer a thousand deaths if he hurt one hair on her head. Most likely Rose would beat me to it if her hair was wreaked.

Then I realized Mrs. Redbird was still waiting for my answer.

"Ma'am I tried to protect her from the Strigoi. They ambushed me while I was trying to get her back." I said sadly, feeling as if I'd failed.

She noticed this and came over to pat my back gently.

"I tried to save her." I whispered.

"I know. Aphrodite!" she called suddenly.

The door opened and a tall blonde girl from the House of Night (one of the many blondes) waltzed in with an air of self-importance surrounding her.

"Yes Grandma?" she asked politely although I saw right through her façade.

"Can you round up the others? We're going to go get the girls back." Mrs. Redbird said calmly.

A storm broke within Alberta.

"No! You shall stay here within the wards. We don't know how many Strigoi or other enemies we could be dealing with. You will _not _be going." She ranted.

"Those fucking red eyed bastards got them?" Aphrodite screeched, making me wince in pain.

"Yes and we are trying to get them back." Stan said sternly.

"And such a _good_ job you're doing." She answered sarcastically. "Must I do everything myself?"

She and Rose would get along well with their attitudes.

"Could you just get the others? We'll be leaving soon." Mrs. Redbird sighed quietly.

_Did they even know the concept of listening?_ I wondered.

"You are not going anywhere. It's dangerous." Alberta ordered.

Aphrodite stuck her head out the door.

"Nerd Herd! Gather the troops. We're leaving soon." She shouted.

_Obviously not._ I concluded.

"We need to go, otherwise every one will be in danger." Mrs. Redbird tried to reason.

"I'll go with them." I said standing up.

If there was ever a chance to get my Rose back with me, I would take it. No matter what the cost.

Alberta, seeing there was no win for her, complied. She wanted this sorted with no more fights.

"One hour." She said sternly looking defeated.

I nodded and grabbed my stake.

_I'll get you back Rose. At any cost._ I vowed to myself.


	25. Chapter TwentyFour Force of the Elements

**A/N: I haven't got much to say in this chapter. I'd just like to thank all of the readers who have persevered through all the late chapter updates and well for just reading it in general. I'd also like to thank Allyvic1994 and Unnz4 for helping me through the story. They were like mentors to me as well as my best friends. Check out their work!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

Chapter Twenty-Four – Force of Elements

_Zoey's PV_

I needed to find where we were.

I could sense Lissa and Rose near me.

_Goddess, please save us._ I prayed.

A light breeze blew in my face, caressing it lightly.

_Be calm child. I won't let anyone hurt you. You have the power of the elements. _The voice of the Goddess whispered through my mind.

The Elements

Nyx was right.

I was gagged so I couldn't talk. Well that sucks.

Wait!

_Wind I call you to me._ I thought strongly.

I felt the feel of a soft breeze against me.

I could still harness the elements.

_Please bring my friends to where we are. Tell them we are alive. Please._ I felt the calming presence of the wind disappear and hopefully the message would reach the others.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Stevie Rae's PV_

We all got together. Guardian Belikov has told us we only had an hour to find them. We were as dead as a turkey during thanksgiving.

"Nerd Herd and others. We need to work out where the others are. Do you have any idea where they could be." Aphrodite was looking on edge.

I think she was hiding something from us. Maybe something about her vision.

Suddenly Damien jumped sky high, clutching his heart.

"What is it? Erik asked.

He was looking worried. I think he wanted to find Zoey.

"I know where they are. Wind told me." he said in a scared voice.

Erin giggled.

"I wondered what I could smell." She joked fanning the air around her face.

Damien glared at her.

"I meant my element." He rolled his eyes.

Then I felt it. It was a faint tingle within my body.

Crap! I was dying. I thought sadly.

_Child that is merely you're element whispering inside you. Use it to find the Chosen One._ A voice whispered to me.

_Nyx?_ I thought.

I only got a feeling of love within me but it only lasted a second. Nyx had spoken to me.

That feeling inside of me was my relationship to the Earth element. It was helping me to find Zoey!

"Ya'll Damien is right. I felt it too and Nyx told me it will help us to find Zoey if we look into our elements." I called out to the group.

"We should cast a circle." Aphrodite agreed.

"Uh not to sound pessimistic or something but we don't have Zoey with us to call on the elements or to welcome spirit." Shaunee pointed out.

"We just need to have hope that Zoey will be able to get free and call the circle." Grandma said.

"Or…" Mason started.

We all looked at him.

"What's the set up of your circle? Couldn't you just make it around Zoey, with her in the middle? You could hide behind trees and stuff to keep away from the Strigoi." He said sheepishly.

"You are a genius." I exclaimed happily.

"Alright, well let's find them first. We're running out of time." Guardian Belikov said unfolding a map and leading us into the forest.

-*-*-*-*-*-

_Damien's PV_

I felt a slight gust of wind behind me, guiding me to where the others were being held captive. I hoped they were all right. Guardian Belikov was beside me, marking our progress on the map.

"How much longer?" Aphrodite complained.

I swear she if she was going to be a pain in the ass, I was going to mix-match all her clothes with Stevie Rae's.

That would teach her.

"We're nearly there." I answered.

I'm not sure how I knew this but my insides told me Nyx would guide our path.

Suddenly the wind stopped and we were left to the edge of a grove of trees, hidden within the shadows. I placed my finger over my lips at the others and we all crouched together to devise a plan. Belikov was looking around for secluded places where we could wait until Zoey cast the circle.

"We all need to hide in our places. I'll go east, Erin west, Shaunee south and Stevie Rae north." I said quickly.

"How do we know where each spot is?" Erin asked.

"Trust your element. They know where to go." Stevie Rae answered moving towards what I guessed was the north.

I centered myself and let the wind guide me to my place in the east behind a bolder. Stevie Rae was behind a massive oak tree and Erin and Shaunee were behind bushes, or in them, I couldn't tell.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Adrian's PV_

As those weird Marked kids walked away like they were in a trance it left us more of less sane people behind in a small group.

"What are we doing?" The red headed Ashford Dhampir asked.

Belikov answered.

"I want us to all keep together, right here. Mason, Eddie, I want you two to protect the Moroi. I'm going to scout the area to see if I can find anything that will get us an advantage." He said before walking off.

I smirked at his disappearing back.

"So what are we going to do?" Christian asked.

"You can't use fire can't you?" I asked him.

He gave me a look that clearly stated "duh!"

Perfect, then my plan would work.

I pulled out a few bottles of strong alcohol. Mrs. Redbird looked at me with a hint of disapproval but when I didn't drink them, her look went to curiosity.

_I hope they appreciated the price I paid for them._ I thought.

The others looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Haven't you guys ever made a cocktail bomb?" I asked.

It finally dawned on them.

God these guys were daft.

"You want me to light them on fire and throw them at the Strigoi if we have to make a diversion." Christian said.

_Yes definitely daft._

I didn't even bother to answer so they took it as a yes.

Time to cast the circle. Whatever that meant.

-*-*-*-*-*-

_Neferet's PV_

It was time. Everything had gone according to plan.

I had Rose, Lissa and Zoey all sitting against a large boulder, not far from one another. They were all tied up.

I went over and undid all of the blindfolds and gags.

"What the hell!" Zoey gasped as she saw my face.

"Don't worry, you're just the audience." I smirked at her.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you once you let me out of these fucking bonds." Rose was much more vocal about her feelings towards being tied up.

Vasilisa just keep quiet. Until I approached her.

She bit me. The bitch bit me. I went to undo her blindfold and she sunk her fucking fangs into me. I yelped and jumped away with the blindfold in hand.

"Yeah take that bitch!" I heard Rose cheer.

Fury welled within me and I slapped the Princess across the cheek.

She didn't even flinch, and it didn't help with Rose being quiet either. She was screaming obscenities at me.

Oh well time to prepare.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Zoey's PV_

Neferet.

She was behind this all.

I hope…well I knew Nyx wouldn't hurt her, I mean she is a kind goddess.

_It is good my child, that you have faith in me that has left Neferet. _ A beautiful voice floated through my mind.

_I will always have faith in your plans Nyx. _ I answered.

I needed to work out what I was going to do.

I felt a gust of wind rush over to me from behind a boulder. Then I felt the warmth of a flame flickering against my skin. The smell of salt water and crashing waves echoed in my eyes but was whisked away with the smell of fresh hay and cherry blossom.

_They're here!_ I thought happily.

I realized that they must be circled around me.

Oh my Goddess!

We were going to cast a circle.

_Trust yourself Chosen One. You will know the time._ Nyx whispered to me.

I sure hope I did.

Neferet pulled out a small, sharp looking curved dagger. It gleamed in the moonlight. The hilt was made from gold; it looked like where, as the blade was the shiniest silver I had seen.

_Uh oh!_

She walked over to Rose and grabbed her by she shoulders to make her stand.

"You sssaid we would get our prize." A cruel voice hissed.

"Grab her but do not awaken her until I say so." Neferet snapped, clearly annoyed.

A tall bulky man stepped into the clearing. He was pale white and had scary red eyes.

Oh my! He was Strigoi.

He lifted Lissa to her feet kicking and thrashing funnily enough and held her against his body with her hair swept back over one shoulder so he would be able to finish her quickly.

"Let her go you motherfucker! I'm going to come over there and stab you through the heart you-" and Rose had started up with the swearing again.

"Do not worry Hathaway, you shan't be left out. I'll awaken you in due time." The Strigoi hissed at her.

_Now my child._ Nyx whispered to me.

"You help us with blowing away our troubles and keeping this a fresh! I call you, Air to the circle!" I called out feeling the rush of air billow in my face.

Neferet's face went to shock.

"Stop this now!" she screamed at me.

"From the south I call Fire, you help cleanse the earth and bring new life within your flames. Come to the circle Fire!" I yelled, feeling the warmth of a lit fire near me.

I could make out some glowing in some bushes in the south. Shaunee must be hidden there.

"You will stop this now!" Neferet raised the dagger dangerously.

_Have faith Chosen One._ Nyx urged.

"Water! From the west I call you to wash away all this darkness. Come to the circle!"

The sound of ocean waves rang in my ears.

Neferet didn't say anything.

She was chanting softly under her breath.

"Earth, beginning of us all, creator of life! I call you to this circle to bring anew this place."

The soft feeling of grass beneath my feet and the smell of hay reached my nose.

One more left.

"Joining us all as one! Help us work together to destroy evil. I call to the circle, Spirit!"

Bright lines joined us all, the deep sapphire blue of our Marks, making the circle complete and whole.

The others jumped up from their hiding places but stayed in their spots grinning happily at me.

"You will leave now or I shall kill the Princess." The Strigoi threatened.

Neferet was still chanting and looked as if she were in a trance.

"You will leave her!" A deep Russian voice demanded.

This made the Strigoi jump and he leaned lower to Lissa's neck.

Lissa tried to pull away. She was fighting against her bonds and her captor.

Guardian Belikov came into view holding a silver stake.

There was some yelling behind a large tree and a group of boys with Grandma came rushing in. Christian had flames covering him up to his arms and Adrian had a bottle of alcohol ready to throw in his hand.

I felt relief at seeing Grandma, but a little scared of how fierce she looked.

Then I noticed they were all on the outsides of the circle.

They couldn't get in.

"I allow these people to enter the circle." I said, and as if a veil was raised they were allowed to approach us closer.

"Let her go you bastard!" Christian roared at the Strigoi.

"Ah Ozera. Good to see you again. You shall make a promising Strigoi." It growled back.

"Bite me you bastard." He yelled back taunting.

"I shall look forward to it."

These guys were pure evil. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and the Strigoi cried out in pain, throwing Lissa to the ground, not far from me. The Strigoi fell to the ground, lifeless.

I looked up behind Dimitri where the silhouette of a person could be made out.

It went dead quiet.

Nobody moved.

There wasn't even the sound of breathing.

"I release you from your earthy prison to walk the world of Mortals once again with the blood of the living dead!" Neferet screamed suddenly and all hell broke loose.

Dimitri lunged for her, cocktail bombs were being thrown to the ground as more Strigoi flew into the scenery but luckily they couldn't get inside the circle.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream flew into the sky.

Rose.

Neferet had plunged the knife down her arm and blood flowed freely from the wound.

As soon as her blood hit the ground, the earth shook like an earthquake.

The End.

**A/N: There will be a sequel so stick around. **

**Please review! The green buttons is craving company.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mishcabe~**


End file.
